Legend of Ruto: The Child of Darkness
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: This is a redone version of one of my old stories. It goes in depth on Dark Link's life. Will eventually be Dark Link x Ruto. Please read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I know that I already have a fic with this name, but I decided to do it more in depth.

For those who haven't seen the previous version, I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 1: Birth of a Hylian?

Ganondorf stood over his cauldron in the throne room of the Gerudo Fortress. He laughed to himself as he fingered through the pages. "Yes. Yes. This looks about right. I have the water, the carbon, the nitrogen. Yes. Yes. The water should be boiling soon."

"What is this, evil sorcery or a chemistry class?"

Ganondorf turned around. "Please, Nabooru, could you limit the sarcasm. It makes it hard to work."

Nabooru smirked and held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not the one wearing the apron."

Ganondorf growled.

"Fine. I get it. You wiped out the entire Sheikah clan just to get that book. You self taught yourself to read their language. You get to make your little weapon."

Ganondorf walked up to Nabooru, accentuating his greater height as much as possible. "Yes, that's right." He held his hand out. "Do you have my ingredient?"

Nabooru shook her head. She unlatched a small vial from her belt. "Yeah, I got your blood right here. Zulu offered as soon as she heard." She tossed the vial at the Gerudo king.

Ganondorf caught the vial and examined it. "Yes. I'm a little worried about her. I think she might be a little too willing to follow instructions. Makes me wonder if she's up to something."

Nabooru sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "She gave the blood. She doesn't deserve your suspicion."

Ganondorf walked over to the cauldron. "Maybe." He uncorked the vial and gently held it over the cauldron. "Now to be exact to the recipe." He tilted the vial ever so slightly. "One... Two... Three." He quickly tilted the vial straight up and withdrew it. "And now, for the final ingredient." He reached into his vest and pulled out a single blond hair.

Nabooru looked up from filing her nails. "So let me get this straight. You went into the Temple of Time. You found this "Hero of Time." You even pulled a hair out of the kid's head, and it didn't occur to you to just kill him on the spot?"

Ganondorf sneered. "Well, pardon me, but you need the entire Triforce to be able to do anything in that cursed sacred zone. Is it my fault that it decided to shatter as soon as I tapped it?"

Nabooru stared at Ganondorf.

The Gerudo king scowled. "It doesn't matter. I couldn't do any harm to him, so I had to settle with taking some of his DNA to create my ultimate weapon."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Right. And what does a bunch of water, powder, blood, and a single hair do to create an ultimate weapon?"

"Shut up, and you will see," barked Ganondorf. He held the hair over the cauldron and let go of it. The little hair fluttered down.

As soon as the hair hit the water, the liquid turned a solid black, almost like petroleum oil.

Ganondorf grinned as he rushed over to the spellbook. "And now, to finish construction." He fingered his way down the page. "Magic brew of blood and silt. Free from innocence. Free from guilt. Design for me from offered hair. A weapon forged from foes' nightmares."

The black syrup gurgled.

Nabooru laughed. "Wow. Yet another stunning failure from the ever powerful King of the Gerudos."

Ganondorf snarled. "Be patient. An empire wasn't built in a day!"

The black ooze started gurgling again. Soon, the liquid shot up into the air. The liquid began morphing into a humanoid shape.

Ganondorf laughed. "Yes. YES! Absolutely wonderful!"

Nabooru just stared up at the mass.

The liquid finished shaping itself and the black figure fell into the cauldron.

Nabooru raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

Ganondorf looked confused. He ran over to the cauldron. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"Gee, I don't know."

Ganondorf sneered at Nabooru. "Enough with your moral humor. I meant with the sp-"

Ganondorf was interrupted by coughing. Up from the cauldron stood a boy who looked to be about ten-years-old, black dust sloughing off his body. His body features were Hylian by frame, but his skin was darkly tanned, and his hair was blood red, like a Gerudo's. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Sheikahs' blood red eyes.

Nabooru stared at the boy. "What in the name of the Triforce did you do?"  
Ganondorf laughed as he picked the boy up out of the cauldron. He placed the boy on the ground and turned him to Nabooru. "This, my dear second-in-command, is Dark Link."

Nabooru applauded sarcastically. "Wow. You've finally figured out how to give birth without all the excess hassle. That's a marvelous discovery for our tribe."

Ganondorf looked at Nabooru. "What? Oh, heck no. I don't have time to take care of a child. I'm trying to take over a kingdom."

"Then what are you-" Nabooru's eyes grew wide. "Oh no. No no no no no no no. I am not taking care of your little science project."

"Who said I'd let you? I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

Nabooru crossed her arms. "Then who is going to take care of him?"

Ganondorf pushed the toddling Dark Link in Nabooru's direction. "I don't know. Anyone. Everyone! I had two mothers. I'm sure that letting him be the tribe's child wouldn't hurt anything."

Nabooru looked down at Dark Link before she grabbed his hand. She walked towards the door. "Oh yes. First let's make a super weapon. Then let's have that weapon raised by about thirty women, all of who only know how to raise daughter. Warrior daughters, sure, but still daughters."

Ganondorf shook his head as he turned back to his spellbook. "Now, let's see about constructing a shadow form of myself."

---

Okay, that's the creation of Dark Link and the beginning of the story. I hope it sounded logical, as far as magic goes.

I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Are You My Mother?

After she was out of Ganondorf's chambers, Nabooru sighed in exasperation. She looked down at Dark Link, his eyes reflecting her face. She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Dark Link tilted his head to one side. "Do?"

Nabooru nodded. "Yes, what am I... did you just talk?"

Dark Link just looked up at Nabooru curiously. "Talk?"

"Hmm." Nabooru rubbed her chin. "Nabooru?"

Dark Link blinked a couple times. "Na.. Nabooru?"

Nabooru smiled. "Come along." She pulled Dark Link along into the village.

Not long later, Nabooru knocked on a door.

"Coming. Coming!" The door opened to reveal one of the shorter, more business-like Gerudo. "Well, what is it?"

Nabooru smiled. "Well, Zulu, I thought you might like to have seen what your blood became."

Zulu quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose, but-"

"Zulu?"

Zulu paused and looked down. "Well, what's this?"

Nabooru scowled. "One of Ganondorf's science projects."

Zulu, again, quirked an eyebrow. "You must be kidding. This adorable child?"

Nabooru smirked. "Oh yes. It's all the rage these days. Use a child as your super weapon against your enemies."

Zulu rolled her eyes. "Oh, wow, what will our fearless leader think of next, a squadron of babies?"

Nabooru shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it. You know, we're pretty much a female-only race, yet we let the only male be our leader. That seems to make us the ultimate anti-feminists or something."

Zulu shook her head and laughed. "Speaking of which, you should probably leave tonight, if you want to go through with your plan at the Desert Colossus."

Nabooru nodded. She pushed Dark Link forward. "That's why I'm leaving him with you."

Zulu's eyes grew wide. "Me? I can't take care of a child. I have no means of supporting him."

Nabooru laughed. "You have plenty of money."

Zulu blushed. "That's not what I meant."

"I understand, but don't worry about it. Ganondorf said this was the tribe's child. You were just the first person I could think of."

Zulu thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could take him." She bent her knees. "But what's his name?"

Nabooru smiled as she let go of the boy's hand. "Dark Link."

Zulu smiled. "Well, come on, Dark Link. Come to auntie Zulu."

"Zulu." It was almost humorous how the ten-year-old looked like a much smaller child as he walked between the two women.

Zulu smiled. "Well aren't you just the cutest little boy." She looked up at Nabooru. "You know, King Ganondorf has done some stupid things, but this idea doesn't seem hal- woah!" She looked down to see that Dark Link had grabbed her large breasts instead her arms. Surprisingly, she smiled warmly. "Well, I see someone likes breasts."

Dark Link looked up questioningly. "Breasts?"

Zulu nodded. "Yes, and it's probably good that you like them. You're going to see a whole lot of them. Isn't that right, Nabooru?" She looked up to see that the second-in-command of the Gerudos had gone.

"Breasts!"

Zulu looked down at Dark Link. She picked up the boy, as heavy as he was, and carried him into her house. "Well, now it's time for bed."

"Bed!"

---

Okay, this chapter must seem a little weird. One big point: Neither I nor Dark Link are perverts. Well, maybe Dark Link, but truthfully, the point is that it'd be a little difficult to not think of breasts when you're raised in a society of large-breasted women.

Anyways, I hope this sounds okay, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Village

The sunlight crept slowly into the window, but that wasn't what woke up Zulu. "Oh!" She looked to see that Dark Link was lying face-down on her, a hand on either breast. She smiled and flicked the boy in the head.

Dark Link woke up and fell off the Gerudo in surprise. He shook his head and looked up at Zulu.

Zulu sat up and smiled down at the young boy. "Well, I'm guessing you're probably hungry." She stood up and took a hold of Dark Link's hand. "Well, that's a bit of a problem. Follow me. We need to go to the neighbors'.

Dark Link stood up and followed Zulu. "Br-bre-Breast?"

Zulu laughed as she opened the door to her house. "No, dear boy, breakfast."

"Brea... brea... Breast-fat!"

Zulu covered her face with her hand. "Well, seems your vocabulary is going to be the first thing that needs work." She sighed and shook her head, smiling. "Just come along."

Zulu was soon standing in front of her neighbor's door.

The door opened to see a spunky warrior Gerudo. "Well, good morning, Zulu. I don't see you up this early too often."

Zulu scratched the back of her head. "I know, Abula. It's just that I have a-"

"'Bula!"

Abula looked down. "Well, who's this adorable little boy? Zulu, I didn't know you had a child."

Zulu shook her hand defensively. "Oh no, he's not mine."

Abula took hold of Zulu's hand. "Oh, come on in. You can explain to me over breakfast."

Zulu laughed nervously. "Yes, well, about that. You know, I've never had a child, so I don't exactly have to means to take care of a child."

Abula's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry. I completely understand." She let go of Zulu's hand and dragged Dark Link in. "You're just in time, too. It would have been embarrassing if you caught me any earlier."

Zulu blushed as she walked in. "Yeah, sorry."

Abula smiled. "Oh, don't be. It's all natural." She walked over to the table in her front room, where a young girl was sitting. "Look, Patta, we have visitors."

Patta looked across the table and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "A boy?"

Abula paused. "Um, well, he is obviously one of us. That brings up the question, you don't sharing some of my milk with him, do you?"

Patta looked across the table at Dark Link, who had been placed in a chair by Abula. She leaned against the table. "I don't know. He is only a boy."

Abula scowled. "That may be." She picked at a lock of Dark Link's red hair. "But he's obviously Gerudo. On top of that, you've been drinking my milk for years, and not with particular interest, I might add."

Patta sighed and pushed the jug across the table. "Hey, if he wants it, that's his problem, not mine."

Dark Link stared at the jug questioningly.

Abula pushed Dark Link on the back gently. "Go on, drink. Milk makes you strong. As you can see, we have plenty to eat, but the milk must go first."

Dark Link blinked in confusion. "M-milk?"

Patta sighed. "Yeah, milk. What, have you been living under a rock?"

"Patta, that is no way to talk to a guest," Abula scolded.

Dark Link just stared dumbly at Patta. "Milk?"

Patta sighed again. "Like this." She raised her glass up and drank from it.

Dark Link's eyes grew in amazement. He reached for the jug with both hands and placed it to his lips, drinking ravenously.

Abula laughed. She walked over and sat beside Zulu. "Well, it's nice to see someone likes my milk." She turned to Abula. "Anyways, my daughter does have a point. Where did you get a boy, Zulu?"

Zulu lowered her voice. "Well, you see, Nabooru left him with me last night."

Abula nodded. "I always told Nabooru that she should settle down and have a family."

"No no no. That's not what I meant." Zulu looked at sternly. "He's one of Ganondorf's creations. He's what Ganondorf needed blood for yesterday."

Abula nodded sagely. "Oh, is that how it is?"

Zulu nodded. "Yes, and wouldn't you know it, Nabooru would leave me with something so important the evening before I had to leave for Zora's domain."

Abula's eyes grew wide. "Oh, does that mean that Nabooru has left already?"

Zulu nodded. "Yes, well, we all knew that it would happen eventually. But more importantly, I need you to take care of Dark Link for a few days. I have to get to Zora's Domain. I'm so close to an alliance."

Abula shook her head. "You shouldn't work so hard. You know Ganondorf is going to ruin it in the end."

Zulu paced her hands over her face. "I know. I'm just hoping he'll be smart for once."

Abula laughed loudly. "Yeah. You keep dreaming. That guy knows about as much about diplomacy as I know how to swim."

Zulu sighed. "Well, I should get going." She stood up. "Oh, by the way, Nabooru said that Dark Link is the tribe's child, so you could pass him around if you feel like it." She left.

Abula shut the door behind Zulu. She felt something bump her bottom. She turned to see Dark Link.

Dark Link raised the jug up to Abula. "Milk?"

Abula laughed and rubbed Dark Link's hair. "Not right now."

Patta walked up, carrying a spear. "Excuse me, mom. I need to get to training practice."

Abula thought. "Say, take Dark Link with you. There's no faster way to learn the village than meeting the next generation."

Patta raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dark Link. She grinned cruelly. "All right, mom." She grabbed Dark Link's hand and dragged him outside.

Not long later, Patta and Dark Link were standing in front of a special building. A group of girls were standing in front of a fancy door.

Patta grinned as she dragged the confused Dark Link towards the crowd. "Well, if mom wants you to meet the girls, then you're going to meet them."

A smiling young Gerudo ran up to the two. "Hey, cousin." She stopped. "Who's that?"

Patta smiled broadly. "Well, Ootau, I believe Zulu said his name was Dark Link."

Ootau tilted her head. "Dark Link?" She thought for a moment and smiled. "Come on. You look new, so you'll need to meet everyone. Well, everyone that's about our age, anyway. The older girls get their own class, and most of the younger girls are being trained by their mothers." She pulled Dark Link roughly.

Dark Link tilted his head in confusion.

Patta followed the other two, laughing.

Ootau walked up to the crowd. "Hey, Kosun, come meet Dark Link."

A thicker built girl turned to look at the two. She merely turned away again.

Ootau leaned over to Dark Link. "Don't worry. She's just not the warmest girl to talk to."

Dark Link stared dumbly at Kosun.

Ootau shrugged. "Don't try it." She turned back to the group. "Rudani. Hey, Rudani."

One of the girls turned. "Oh, Ootau." She walked over to the two. "Who's this?"

Ootau gestured to the boy beside her. "This is Dark Link."

A girl who looked to be the same age, except she looked to have hit puberty early, walked up. "Oh my, he's cute. Is he a present from your mother?"

Patta, Ootau, and Rudani sighed. "Hello, Napaka."

Ootau continued, "No, he's new."

A girl ran up behind Napaka. "Big sister, don't leave me behind." She looked up. "Who's that?"

Napaka smiled as she looked back at her sister. "That, Faroone, is Dark Link. He's new to the village."

A whistle blared before anyone else could comment. A serious-looking, business Gerudo stood in front of the doors. "Attention, students."

All the girls lined up. "Yes, Ms. Higahi."

Higahi noticed Dark Link standing aimlessly at the end. "Hey, you in line, now."  
Dark Link turned to look at the line. Immediately, almost mechanically, he walked over and joined the line. "Line!"

---

Okay, well, this is a good place to stop.

If anyone's curious, yes I meant that a Gerudo mother's breast milk is a key component in a young Gerudo's breakfast. I theorize that Gerudo women produce milk for their young until their children leave the home. This results a diamond-hard bones and an extra layer of fat, which is the reason that Gerudo are impossible to kill, if you don't count Ganondorf. This is just a theory, mostly because the Hyrulian races' cultures were never expounded upon.

Anyway, this introduces Dark Link's childhood cast, for the most part. Action is to come.

Please enjoy, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Weapon

Higahi, not realizing Dark Link's obvious difference in appearance, looked down the line. "All right, as you girls know, today is when we start putting your fighting skills to the test." She clapped twice, and the door behind her opened. "Now, you realize that in our code of honor we prefer not to have to fight, let alone kill, but that doesn't mean that you won't need to learn how to defend yourself if you get caught in your thieving careers." She turned around and walked into the building. The line of young Gerudo followed close behind.

Higahi turned right and thumped her fist against the door. As the door slid open, she turned to her students. "As you will see, some of our warriors have collected some creatures of a rather fierce variety. Compared to these, you'll find most men easy. Of course, you will be banished if you kill a woman or child. The only exception would be with the Sheikah. Little more than the attacking toys of the Hylians, or at least, they used to be."

Kosun raised her hand. "What about King Ganondorf? He kills everyone indiscriminately."

Higahi glared at Kosun. "Realize this, child. Ganondorf may be our king, but he is, perhaps, the one we must be most worried about. He thinks the honor code of the ancients as little more than trash, and he has all but turned on us as he has done on the rest of Hyrule." She cleared her throat. "But that is not our purpose for this training."

She stepped to the side. The girls and Dark Link could see several lizard-like beings walking around the interior. Aside from thick armor, each of the creatures were equipped with vicious-looking swords. Bladed machines scuttled their way across the floor.

Higahi stood erect. "Right, now when I call your name, I want you to go in and defeat one of the creatures within."

As soon as "defeat" was mentioned, Dark Link's eyes shrunk mechanically. As if controlled, he ran over and grabbed the sabres from Higahi's belt and ran into the room.

The lizardmen turned to the little boy. Dark Link just leapt up, using the swords to prop himself up on one of the machines. He flipped over the first lizardman and landed on its turning, pressing in against the blades on the machine. He finished it off with a quick stab in the back.

He jumped off before the next lizardman ran up. His eyes were pointed towards what looked like a short pillar in the middle of the room. The Beamos's eye was about to shoot at the boy, but Dark Link leapt up and landed on the statuesque creature's head. He used the sabres to turn the beamos's head so that the beam fried two of the lizardmen. Dark Link stabbed the Beamos's eye and jumped off before the creature exploded.

"Dark Link, look out!" shouted Ootau.

Without looking, Dark Link threw one of the sabres in his hands. It ricocheted off one of the bladed machines, then the other, the ceiling, and lodged itself in the head of the lizardman that was running up to his back.

Dark Link stood up, dodging the lizard's falling blade. His shook his head, and his eyes became normal. He looked like he had woken up from a heavily drugged slumber. "Defeat?"

Higahi's jaw dropped as the young girls stared at the boy in awe.

Higahi closed her mouth and pointed at Dark Link. "Who is that?"

"Dark Link," answered Patta. "He's new around here. Supposed to be one of Ganondorf's creations or something."

Higahi inhaled deeply. "Um, right. Listen, class is dismissed for now. I need to see about talking to our king." She walked out, her eyes never leaving Dark Link.

The girls watched their teacher leave. When they were alone, they turned back to Dark Link.

Kosun turned away solemnly. "Show off."

Patta shrugged. "I could have done that. You just beat me to it."

Ootau laughed. "No way could you have fought that well." She gave Dark Link a thumb's up. "That was totally awesome, though."

Dark Link tilted his head questioningly. "Awe... Awe... Awesome?"

Napaka and Faroone clasped their hands together. "Oh, he is just too cute!"

Rudani chuckled. "That he is, and strong, too."

Kosun scoffed. "I'm getting out of here."

Napaka turned her nose up as she ran her fingers through Dark Link's bangs. "Don't mind her. She's just a mean person." She smiled and held Dark Link close. "But you're just so cute that I want to take you home."

Faroone nodded. "Yeah, can we take him home, big sister. Can we?"

Patta shrugged and smirked. "You can do what you want. Zulu did say that he was the tribe's child."

Napaka grasped Dark Link's head harder into her well-developed prepubescent chest. "Oh, what fun you'll have at our house."

Rudani took a hold of Dark Link's arm and tugged him away from Napaka. "No way. He's going to come home with me."

Napaka and Faroone grabbed onto Dark Link's other hand. "No! He's coming home with us."

Ootau stepped up. "Hey. Calm down. You might tear him in half like that."

The three tug-o'-warring girls turned to glare at Ootau.

Ootau held her hands up defensively. "Hey, what I meant was we could take turns with Dark Link. It's not like he's going anywhere. Until we need to decide, though, how about we play with him together?"

Dark Link tilted his head curiously. "Play?"

Napaka nodded. "Yeah, Faroone and I can handle that."

Rudani let go of Dark Link's hand. "Yeah, and how about Ootau takes him first. Then we can decide using some organized means from then on."

Faroone nodded. "I suppose that could work."

---

Okay, this chapter was to show that Dark Link was called a superweapon by Ganondorf for a reason.

Now, the Gerudo are majorly a female race, so there will be some flirting humor in future chapters. The timeline will also move a lot faster. I mean, I'm trying to cover more than seven years in this story.

Anyways, see you next time, and please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 11-years-old. Your Trainer is Ganondorf!

Dark Link woke up in the sunlight and stretched. He shook his head violently to rid himself of sleep. He turned to look at the person who was sleeping beside him. "Good morning, Ootau."

Ootau rolled in bed. "No way. It's not morning until mother comes in and announces breakfast," she grumbled.

At this instant, Pikatti, Ootau's mother bounced through the door. "Good morning children. Time for breakfast!"

Dark Link laughed when Ootau practically vanished from the room. He hopped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Ootau was already chewing on three pieces of bacon simultaneously.

Dark Link pulled up a chair. "Now, now, Ootau. You must watch your girlish figure." He waited patiently while Ootau poured herself a glass of milk before grabbing the jug himself.

Ootau swallowed heavily. "Well, that's easy for you to say, Mr. I-can-eat-anything-without-suffering-the-consequences-of-calories." She grabbed a plateful of eggs. "Besides, training takes up enough energy to justify my eating habits."

Dark Link finished off the jug and picked himself a proportionately smaller plate of breakfast.

Ootau smirked, and her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms across her chest and mock-cowered. "By the way, if you want any more milk, don't look at me. I'm not old enough."

"Ha ha ha," Dark Link retorted sarcastically. "Just because I like milk doesn't mean I'm going to force people to give it to me."

"Says the guy who spent his first six months here groping everyone."

"Hey, that's not my fault. I didn't know better!" Dark Link filled his mouth with egg. "Besides, it's like you said. You're just a kid. You wouldn't have anything to grope to know."

A vein pulsed in Ootau's forehead. "Say what!" She stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at Dark Link. "You know full well that I've started developing!"

Dark Link swallowed. "And taking your time about it."

Ootau jumped over the table to seize Dark Link, but the boy just slid to the side, letting the girl fly past. He stood up and placed his plate on the counter. He turned to see the crumpled pile known as Ootau glaring at him and laughed. "Come on, Ootau. You know I was kidding."

Ootau stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah. I know. But those kinds of remarks can really hurt, even if you are only joking."

Dark Link held his hands up defensively. "Hey, chill out. That bump on your head is your fault, not mine."

Pikatti, who was leaning against the wall, shook her head and smiled. "Go along, you two. Training's going to start soon."

Dark Link smirked as he walked through the door. "All right, Pikatti. I'll see you in about a week or something."

After Dark Link was out of the door, Ootau ran past. "I'll beat you to training."

Dark Link smiled as he readied his legs. "You wish, Ootau." He started to run, but was pulled back by his collar. He looked back, and up, into the eyes of the king of the Gerudo. "Well, if it isn't the great king himself." He mock-bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Ganondorf smirked. "Well, seems your training has been going well."

"Quite so, but it won't keep up if I start showing up late."

Ganondorf laughed loudly. "Well, you needn't worry about that. You're going to start a new training regimen."

Dark Link tilted his head in confusion. "New training?"

Ganondorf mussed up Dark Link's hair. "Yes, dear boy, today you will start training with me."

"With you?" Dark Link's eyes widened. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but don't you have a kingdom to rule over of something?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Nonsense. What good is being a king if you can't take a little time to spend with the people?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, I won't be here all the time, so we'll have to make every training session count."

Dark Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well..."

"Oh come, we haven't time to spend just talking." Ganondorf started walking. "Don't you want to be the greatest Gerudo warrior in all history?"

Dark Link's eyes misted over. "Greatest warrior ever?" He started walking aimlessly behind Ganondorf.

The two Gerudo men were soon in a dark room lit by only several candles. Ganondorf picked a book up off a table. "We shall begin with a the basics."

Dark Link looked at the book. He couldn't read the writing on it. Of course, he hadn't been taught how to read yet, but the markings were still strange. "Uh, King Ganondorf, what kind of book is that?"

Ganondorf looked up from the book. "Well, this is a book from the Sheikah."

Dark Link paused in confusion. "Um, but don't we hate the Sheikah?"

Ganondorf shrugged. "Well, hate is such a strong term." He leaned down to Dark Link's eye level. "Besides, wouldn't that be a fitting way to humiliate a Sheikah? By using their own tactics against them?"

Dark Link thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose."

"Excellent!" Ganondorf looked down at the book. "Now, how about we work on turning into a shadow?"

Dark Link stood in confusion. "How?"

"Just think about it. Think about what'd it be like to be a shadow."

Dark Link looked even more confused. "A shadow?" _By the Triforce, what the heck does a shadow feel like?_

After a few minutes, Ganondorf looked up at Dark Link. "Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Very well, but I would like this technique learned by you before we try anything too intense."

Dark Link thought harder and faster. Soon, he began to shrink as his feet faded.

Ganondorf smiled. "Well, it's a start." He shut the book. "You'll just have to keep practicing. Not only will you have to able to turn into a shadow. You'll need to be able to turn back as well."

Dark Link sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

---

Okay, for those who don't remember: Dark Link was designed by a Sheikah spell. Besides, he had to learn how to melt into the shadows somehow.

Anyway, until next time, please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 12 years old. Stay at Home!

Rudani and Dark Link sat across from each other at the breakfast table. As far as girls went, Rudani seemed to care more about eating than talking.

Dark Link drained his glass of milk. "Well, today should be exciting, shouldn't it?"

Rudanni swallowed heavily to clear her mouth. "You bet. I mean, it's our first thieving raid. What is there to not be excited about?"

Dark Link swirled his second glass of milk. "Well, thieving is important to our culture. I mean, it's not like you can just grow crops here in the desert."

"And this is what we've been training for our entire lives!"

Dark Link flinched and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Pretty much." _If you don't count my training with Ganondorf, that is._

Brigga, Rudani's mother, walked into the kitchen. "Well, Rudani, you should probably get going."

Rudani looked up at her mother questioningly. "Wait. Just me?"

Brigga smiled. "Don't worry. You'll see Dark Link shortly."

Rudani smiled. "All right." She hopped up and ran out the door.

Brigga waved after her daughter until she was out of sight. She turned to Dark Link. "You and I need to talk."

Dark Link grinned nervously. "Hey, look, if this has to do with my sleeping with Rudani, I can sleep on the floor if you want me to."

Brigga laughed. "No. No. It has nothing to do with that."

Dark Link sighed in relief.

"You're not going."

Dark Link jumped forward in his chair. "What?"

"The thieving raid. Ganondorf told us older women that you're not allowed to go."

Dark Link looked pathetically at Brigga. "But... but..."

Brigga leaned on the table. "Look, if you think about it, it's not like you've had as much training as the girls." She nibbled lightly on a piece of bacon. "Ganondorf also said it'd be best if you didn't leave the village."

Dark Link sat back in seat, grumbling.

Brigga mussed up Dark Link's hair. "Hey, don't pout. You can spend the day with me. I don't believe you've ever been taught anything involving archery."

Dark Link looked up at Brigga. "Archery?"

Brigga nodded and smiled. "Yes, not everyone you fight is only going to use a sword." She stood up. "Finish off that milk and come outside. You can't leave that stuff laying out in the sun."

Dark Link drained his glass and the jug before running outside.

Brigga walked up to the archery range, Dark Link following close behind.

Brigga quickly turned and drew her bow. "Dodge this," she said, letting the arrow fly.

Dark Link ducked enough just for the arrow to skim the top of his hat.

Brigga laughed as she nocked three arrows simultaneously. "Now try dodging these."

Dark Link took a rather awkward position, but all three arrows shot between his limbs.

Brigga smiled. "Better than I thought. It took Rudani several weeks to learn how to dodge that well." She rubbed the back of her head. "Of course, it took even longer for her to forgive me." She reached over to a stand and threw a pair of easily caught sabres. "Also, you can't also dodge, so block."

Every arrow fired at Dark Link fell harmlessly to the ground.

Brigga smiled. "I've been taking it easy on you." She whistled and leapt onto the horse that ran out of the stables. She nocked an arrow. "Not all of your opponents are going to be grounded."

Dark Link backflipped out of the way of the arrows until he was out of the archer's range.

Brigga nodded. She whistled, and a young pony walked out of the stables. Brigga gestured towards it. "Now let's see you do it on a horse."

Dark Link stared blankly at the horse. "Uh, how do you even ride?"

Brigga paused before grinning nervously. "Oh right, I keep forgetting that not everyone is trained to ride before walking."

---

Okay, this might sound like a filler chapter, but there are some events here that foreshadow future events.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 13 years old. What's Wrong With Kosun?

Dark Link stood amongst Ootau, Rudani, Patta, Napaka, and Faroone. Training had ended for the day, and the group was walking towards their gaming field.

Dark Link scratched his head. "Why isn't Kosun with us?"

Faroone shrugged. "Ah, who needs her? She's such a stick in the sand."

Dark Link looked at the youngest in the group. "I'm serious. A tribe shouldn't be divided like this."

Rudani, Ootau, and Napaka all turned away, rubbing the back of their heads.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, guys?"

Patta shrugged. "You are. Kosun hates you."

Dark Link pointed to himself. "Me? What did I do? I haven't even said five words to her."

Patta walked past Dark Link nonchalantly. "It's because you're a guy."  
Dark Link paused. "Okay, I realiize that this is a mostly female race, but that seems a little sexist to hate me just because I'm male."

Ootau walked in front of Dark Link, holding her hands up defensively. "Well, it's not that she exactly hates you directly. You see, she and her mother both hate Ganondorf with a passion."

Dark Link stared at the with a smirk. "Well, I don't know of anyone who particularly likes Ganondorf, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

Rudani stood in front of Dark Link. "Well, it's just that Ganondorf was the only male Gerudo. Then you came along and happened to be male. So..."

Dark Link grimaced. "Well, that's just rude. I'm not like Ganondorf."

Ootau winced. "Well, you certainly have your work cut out for you concerning convincing Kosun."

Rudani nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't really help when Ganondorf shows you special attention and takes you aside some days for special training."

Napaka and Faroone embraced Dark Link from behind.

Napaka looked Dark Link in the eye and smiled. "But there's no need to mess with her."

Faroone nodded. "You have us to be with."

Dark Link shrugged the two off. "I already said that a tribe shouldn't be divided, no matter the reason. We need Kosun to be part of the group." He paused in thought. "And I think I might know how."

Napaka raised an eyebrow. "Um, right. Not that I don't believe in you, but how do you intend to do that?"

Dark Link smirked. "Well, you guys said that Kosun doesn't like me because I'm a guy, right?"

Rudani nodded. "That's pretty much it."

Dark Link raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Well, what if I wasn't a guy?"

All the girls looked at him bizarrely.

Dark Link grinned as he gathered the group into a huddle. After a few minutes of whispering, he stood up. "We'll just have to make a quick stop by Ootau's."

Ootau growled. "Quit making fun of my bust size!"

---

Kosun was in the training grounds, slicing a wooden target into sawdust with a scimitar. Her extra muscle build allowed her to shave even thicker strips.

Someone cleared their throat.

Kosun turned around to see another girl. She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

The girl twirled a lock of her short hair. "Well, I just came in to train, but you look a little upset about something, so I guess I'll just go."

Kosun raised an eyebrow. "You want to train, huh?" It was amazing that such a deep voice could still sound feminine. "Well, the place is pretty big. You don't need to leave on my account."

The girl turned back to Kosun. "Oh, it's okay. I was told that you wouldn't like me very much."

Kosun walked up to the girl. "Well, I don't believe you've done anything to make me upset." She stared at the girl intently. "Then again, I don't believe we've met."

The girl's eyes started to tear up. "What? You don't remember me?"

Kosun turned her head to the side. "Well, it's a fair-sized tribe. Maybe if you tell me your name, I might remember."

The girl looked at Kosun with a very straight face. "Okay, my name is...," she untied her hair and wiped off her blush, "Dark Link."

Kosun blinked dumbly a couple times.

Around a corner, Rudani, Patta, and Faroone had started busting up laughing.

Napaka bit her nails. "Oh, Kosun's going to kill him."

Ootau tugged on her hair. "That is, if it weren't for the fact that noone can catch him."

Napaka looked down at Ootau. "You do remember what Kosun is like when she gets mad, right?"

Ootau sweat-dropped. "Oh, crap."

After a minute of blinking, Kosun's face split into a grin. She started doing a half-bellow, half-laugh. "You, boy, are an idiot!" She doubled over in laughter.

Dark Link grinned. He held out his hand. "So, does that mean you'll be my friend?"

Kosun walked over, holding her side. "Yes, sure, I'll be your friend." She quickly sobered and stood up straight. "But change back into your boy clothes. I prefer seeing you in a skirt than pants."

Dark Link laughed. "Yeah, I don't think I could deal with bearing my midriff all the time."

---

Okay, sorry for making fun of Dark Link's clothes, but it was so begging to happen. Same goes for cross-dressing Dark Link. It's going to happen when a boy grows up in an all female community.

Anyways, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 14 years old. Girls Will Be Girls!

Dark Link laid back in the steaming water. "Man, there is nothing better after a long day of training than a nice, long, steamy bath."

Ootau nodded. "And having a community bath is so nice. I wonder why other races actually bother taking individual baths."

Napaka leaned into the water. "It'd get rather boring bathing by yourself. There'd be noone to talk to."

Kosun and Patta sat quietly.

Patta opened an eye. "And your saying that's a bad thing?"

Faroone nodded lazily. "If nothing else, it's a good place to nap."

Rudani splashed water in Faroone's face and laughed. "Just don't forget to wake up. You'll get all pruned up before too long."

Dark Link sighed. "It just can't get better."

"Hello there!"

Dark Link ignored the sound, but all the girls with him flinched.

Patta growled. "I think it just got a whole lot worse."

Across the large concave plateau used as the Gerudo bathing area, several older girls were walking towards the water.

A girl with a significantly pronounced bust stood in front, delightfully eying the younger group. "Why, if it isn't my _little_ sister and her friends."

Napaka splashed up from the water. "Listen, Ipaku, the only reason your breasts are still larger than mine is that you're older, you old hag."

Ipaku scoffed at first, but made up for it with a light snicker. "Dear Napaka, I have more sisters than you."

Napaka blushed hotly as she sank back into the water.

Kosun spat at the shore. "What are you older girls doing here?"

Kutau, another one of the older girls, laughed. "Isn't it obvious." She jumped into the water, her towel flying off last second. "We're here to take a bath."

Ipaku nodded as she stepped into the water. "The bath is meant for all the Gerudo."

The other older girls followed after Ipaku.

A sly, slim girl, named Marura, swam across the bath. "Speaking of things shared with the whole tribe, why is it that the boy spends all his time with you."

Kutau pouted sarcastically. "It really is rude of you to hog his attention from us."

Gisome and Takini, the last two if the older girls swam so that they formed a semicircle around Dark Link. Ipaku followed ever so slowly. She picked Dark Link's chin up with her fingernail. "So, what do you think, boy? Would you like to spend some time with the _big_ girls?"

Ootau pushed Kutau back as Kosun pulled back Gisome and Takini. Rudani shoved Marura underwater.

As the other girls brawled, Napaka pressed her breasts against her sisters larger pair. "Listen, we're not giving him up, and he's not going to be swayed by your simple enticements."

Ipaku laughed. "Is that so, little sister?" Her eyes glinted. "Then I guess we'll just have to take him, won't we?" She pressed harder against her sister.

Dark Link watched the mayhem, surprised by how quickly it came. "STOP!"  
Every girl froze and looked at Dark Link.

Dark Link looked at each and every girl. "You guys shouldn't be fighting like this. We're a tribe! We're supposed to cooperate, not beat the brains out of each other. Look, I'll admit that maybe I was a little biased for only staying with the girls my own age. It just didn't really occur to me that my attention would be wanted elsewhere." He sighed and goofily bapped his head. "You have to remember that I'm still pretty naïve."

Ootau sighed. "You're right."

Rudani winked and poked her tongue out at Dark Link. "But you sure are one heck heck of a killjoy, Dark Link."

Dark Link blinked a couple times. "Say what?"

All the girls immediately burst into laughter.

Kosun sat down beside Dark Link. "It is simple. Things get a little dull around here. Random battles like this keep us sharp."

Ipaku scooped up Napaka and Faroone. "I love my _little_ sisters, but that doesn't mean we can;t compete every once in a while."

Napaka elbowed Ipaku in the gut. "Enough with the "little" cracks. My breasts are even larger than some of your friends'." She pushed her way out of her older sisters grip and sat in the water. She looked at Dark Link and smiled. "Of course, I'm always willing to share with my sister."

Dark Link swallowed heavily. "What does that mean?"

All eleven girls crowded around Dark Link.

Ootau grinned broadly. "Well, you do belong to the whole tribe."

"Hello? Hello?" Ganondorf climbed over the edge of the plateau. "Is Dark Link here?"

All the girls immediately turned and started splashing water in the direction of the Gerudo king. "EW! Get away, you pervy old man!" they all shouted.

Ganondorf spluttered from all the water. "All right. All right. Sorry." He teleported into nothingness.

All the girls turned back to Dark Link.

Ipaku batted her eyes. "Now, where were we, girls?"

---

This chapter was not meant to sound like a filler. It just proves the point that Dark Link doesn't really get to leave the village. Also, you all knew there had to be more girls than just Dark Link's generation.

As for the community bath. Well, water is scarce in the desert, and it seemed the appropriate scene.

The reason why Dark Link isn't being referred to as a pervert is the face that he's practically, to coin a phrase, "One of the girls." So, know, that was flirtatious talk at the end and nothing more intimate.

Until next time, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 15 years old. Dreams are Weird!

Dark Link sat at Zulu's table, drumming his fingers boredly. "Why is it that I never get to join the thieving trips? I'm just as much a Gerudo as the girls."

Zulu laughed softly. "Well, Ganondorf just doesn't want you leaving the village."

Dark Link sighed. "But what use is it to be the greatest Gerudo thief of all time if I never get to use it. I've mastered even the most advanced styles. Even the techniques of every family. It feels like a total waste."

Zulu smirked as she leaned on the table. "I realize this. And I admit that you must be feeling pretty annoyed. I could always see about asking Ganondorf to let you go out."

Dark Link slammed his face on the table. "And could you hurry about it? I think staying in the desert is driving me nuts."

Zulu raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Dark Link lifted his head ever so slowly. "Well, I've been dreaming."

Zulu laughed. "Dreaming about what?"

Um... girls."

"What!" Zulu shook her head. "Listen, Dark Link. You've lived with, played with, trained with, eaten with, bathed with, and slept with every girl in this blasted village. I'd be more concerned if you were dreaming about anything other than girls."

Dark Link held up his hands defensively and sweat-dropped. "That's not what I meant. These girls don't live in the village."

Zulu raised an eyebrow. "And what were these girls like?"

Dark Link scratched his head. "Well, there was this girl with red hair who rode horses."

Zulu grinned and shook her head. "That's obviously Rudani. That girl could ride horses before she could walk."

"No. No. This girl's skin was too pale. There was another pale-skinned girl who had green hair."

Zulu rolled her eyes. "You're probably just hallucinating from not getting to see grass and forests."

Dark Link bopped the table. "That's what I was thinking. Then there was this girl who wore a white dress. I couldn't see her hair because it was covered by some veil-hat-thing."

Zulu waved her hand in the air. "I don't know. Perhaps you were thinking of one of the gowns Napaka and Faroone's mother designed. I heard that she recently came out will a style similar to that."

Dark Link smirked. "You're probably right." He leaned back in his chair. "I mean, maybe the pale skin was just an exotic enhancement. The girls told me that other races tend to be pale-skinned." He shut his eyes for a moment, and soon opened them wider than ever before. "Except this last girl!"

Zulu jumped back, startled. "Really? What's the last girl like?"

Dark Link rubbed his head. "Well, she was a strange one. I'd say her skin was blue. She had a particularly large head, and strange flaps extended from her body." He leaned on the table. "But the thing which caught my attention is that she looked pretty young, but her breasts must have started developing before even Napaka."

Zulu laughed. "You know, that almost sounds like-" She froze.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like what?"

Zulu sweat-dropped heavily. "Oh, nothing. Merely a joke I had heard somewhere." She paused and became very serious. "Maybe this is serious. I think you should put a serious mind to not spending all your time with girls."

Sark Link stood up and sighed. "Maybe you're right." He walked towards the door. "I'm going to go catch a bath while its empty."

Zulu grinned and waved him off. "That sounds like a good idea." As soon as the door closed, she went ballistic. "By the Triforce, how doess that kid know about Princess Ruto!"

---

Yeah, Dark Link and Link are still 'linked' in this story.

Ha! I made a funny. ^w^

Anyways,please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 16 years old. You're Moving Out!

Dark Link walked out alongside Ootau. "Oh man, another day, another training session."

Ootau stretched in the sunlight. "It's crazy. Time just seems to be going to fast. Ipaku and her friends are thinking about looking for husbands."

Dark Link smirked. "And your lack of growth compensated for itself over this last year."

Ootau seethed and swung her fist at Dark Link, who ducked beneath the arm last second.

Dark Link smirked wider. "Why do you keep trying to hit me? You know you'll never be able to do it."

Ootau glared at Dark Link. "Then quit insulting my bust size, twerp."

Dark Link shrugged. "Hey, I didn't insult you. I said you could actually fill out the regulation uniform." He grinned. "I mean, not as much as Napaka and Ipaku, but-" He jumped over Ootau's punch and landed on her fist. He smiled and patted Ootau on the head. "It's still good."

Ootau just blushed lightly.

Loud laughter interrupted the two. They both looked around themselves, seeing noone.

Out of nowhere, Ganondorf appeared and looked down at the two young Gerudo. "Well, well. Just the person I was looking for."

Dark Link flipped off of Ootau's hand. "Hey, King Ganondorf, what's up."

Ganondorf placed a hand on Dark Link's shoulder. "Well, I need to talk to you." He looked over at Ootau. "Alone."

Ootau raised her hands. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm fine with it. Have your man-to-man talk. I don't care." She started walking off. "I needed to talk to Patta anyways."

Ganondorf laughed. "Well, seems things are going well."

Dark Link shrugged. "Girls are weird. You try to compliment them, but they often seem to take it as an insult."

Ganondorf mussed up Dark Link's hair, despite the hat. "Well, there are more imprtant matters to attend to. Walk with me." He started walking, pushing the young Gerudo boy along. "You see, the purpose for your training is almost at hand."

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? My purpose?"

Ganondorf lowered his head and sighed. "I have a need for you. All your training was directed for this one purpose. A purpose that required you to know nothing more than you needed to."

Dark Link looked down at his feet and held his head. "I don't understand."

Ganondorf shook his head. "Maybe I should just get straight to the point." He opened a hole of darkness. "Go on in."

Dark Link stared blankly at the hole.

Ganondorf pressed hard on the boy's back. "Well, go on. It's perfectly safe."

Dark Link pointed to himself. "Wait. Are you actually letting me leave the village?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Yes, yes. Now go in."

Dark Link inched cautiously towards the hole. He lifted his foot up and stuck it through. After a minute, he realized that his foot didn't feel funny, so he walked through.

Dark Link was immediately blinded. The area he had stepped into was almost nothing but light that he could see."

Ganondorf slapped Dark Link on the back, sending the boy forward. "So what do you think? Nice, right?"

Dark Link spluttered as he lifted his head out of the water. He paused. "Wait a second! Water? Water!?!"

Ganondorf rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes, this is the water temple."

Dark Link turned around several times. A crooked smile cracked across his face. "Water. It's all water." He began running around. "Why's everything water?!?"

Gaqnondorf stood in the middle of the room dumbfoundedly, sweat-dropping heavily. He soon reached out and grabbed Dark Link by the head. He hoisted the boy up to look him in the eye. "Would you shut up for a minute and pay attention?" He walked over to a small, sandy patch in the middle of the room and set Dark Link on it. "See? No more water."

Dark Link tapped the sand cautiously with his boot.

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "Okay, now that I see you are situated, I'm going to tell you why you are here." He raised his hand up with much bravado. "You are my ultimate warrior. I need you to kill Link."

Dark Link blinked a couple times. "Uh, Link, sir?

Ganondorf looked down. "Yes, Link. Link!"

Dark Link raised his hand. "Then shouldn't you have just taken me to this 'Link', so I could destroy it now."

Ganondorf shook his head. "The boy is protected to powerfully for now, but I know he will come here. When he comes, you sneak up behind him and kill him."

Dark Link pointed at Ganondorf. "Okay, fine, seeing how I'm guessing this is a man, I'm all up for killing him. But you want me to stay here and wait for him?"

Ganondorf nodded. "That's the idea."

"But what will I eat?"

"Eat?" Ganondorf looked at Dark Link disbelievingly. "When did you eat anything? All you did was drink milk, so its obvious you don't need to eat."

Dark Link popped his lips. "Okay, what about entertainment?"

Ganondorf waved his hand around. "I don't know. Perfect your fighting style."

Dark Link raised a hand. "There's just one more thing."

Ganondorf sneered. "What is this, twenty questions? I have an empire to take care of!" He opened a dark hole and warped out of the temple.

Dark Link sat on his little beach, pouting. "But I can't swim."

---

Fun Fact: People who grow up in the desert typically don't know how to swim.

I know I said people were swimming in the bathing area in chapter 8, but there's a difference between swimming in the tub and being surrounded by nothing but water.

Big Question: Why is the mirror chamber in the water temple? Shouldn't it be in the spirit temple with the mirror shield. Dark Link is also reputedly the most difficult boss in the game of OoT.

So, this pretty much ends the Gerudos' role in Dark Link's life for now. Ruto and Link and all those other fun characters will show up soon.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Something Fishy This Way Comes

Dark Link sat on his little island, miserably drawing pictures in the water. "Honestly, the least Ganondorf could have done was give me a pair of sabres." He held the sword up to his face. "I don't even recognize this blade structure."

Dark Link stood up and dragged the sword behind him. "You know, this place is nice, but it could use a little change. Maybe a window? I mean, I can't even tell if its day or night." He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't even know how long I've been in here. True, it's not like I've really slept. I never realized how useless sleep was before. Heck, I've never realized how ridiculous the concept of eating is."

Dark Link's eyes grew bloodshot and he started smacking his head against the tree. "By the Triforce, I don't care what Ganondorf says! I need breast milk!" He paused and held his chin in thought. "Oh, I remember breast milk well. Pikatti's was such a rich flavor, but not quite as creamy as Abula's. Then Brigga's was very robust, but not quite as potent as the milk produced by Kosun's mother. I've only had milk at Napaka and Faroone's house once. You can't blame their mother, she has three children." His eyes rolled into his head. "Oh, but that was sweet. The sweetest milk of all."

Dark Link stopped and blinked a couple times. He held his head in both his hands and slammed it into the sand. "Oh, listen to me. I'm pathetic. I've lost my entire life, and the only thing I can think of is how good a gourmet of breast milk I am." He laid down on the ground and scowled. "I'm trapped in a flooded room, sealed off from the rest of the world, and instructed to destroy someone who I've never met." He held his head in his hands, resting on his elbows. "Could this get any worse?"

A heavy, grinding sound echoed through the room. Dark Link's head shot up and turned. Instinctively, he melted into the tree's shadow, keeping his eyes on the newly opened door.

When the door finished opening, a person walked in. The person had pale blue skin with deeper blue speckles, fins extended from her arms and waist, and the head was huge with eyes on the side. Dark Link couldn't see too well from the ground, so he slid up the tree. By that time, the person had already turned their back.

The person was touching the wall as if examining it. They continued prodding until they went all around the room. The person tilted its head. "Strange, I thought I sensed a presence in here." The person turned, biting their thumb. "I was hoping it would be th-"

Dark Link didn't even wait for the person to finish their sentence. His eyes and smile both grew wide as he hopped from the shadows. He rushed towards the person and glomped them to the floor. "Breasts! Breasts! And so large, too. You might even be larger than than Ipaku."

Dark Link froze and blinked twice. He sat up and sweat-dropped, looking down in shame. He twiddled his fingers numbly.

The blue girl sat up. "Um, okay, do I want to know why you did that?"

Dark Link laughed nervously. "Um, sorry, okay. You see, I been marooned in here for the longest time." He rubbed the back of his head, searching his thoughts. "I mean, back in my tribe, that was a daily activity for me." He paused again. "Well, maybe not to that extreme, but you know what I mean." He locked eyes with the girl. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl blinked a couple times. "You know, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Dark Link pointed at the girl. "But it must be impossible. I've lived in my village for my entire life... Well, until I came here, that is."

The girl tilted her head to one side. "And what are you doing here?"

Dark Link paused in thought. "Um, well, yes, right." He stood up and wrenched some of the water out of his tunic. "You see, I was placed here to wait for some guy guy named Link, so I can kill him."

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "Why would you want to do that?"

Dark Link rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's what I was told to do."

The girl stood up. "But who would tell you to do something as dreadful as that?"

Dark Link looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, King Ganondorf. Who else?"

The girl tilted her head. "King Ganondorf? Does that mean you're one of his servants?"

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Well, servant isn't what I would call it, but-" Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. He rubbed his head shyly. "Listen, this might sound like an odd question, but you wouldn't happen to be a mother, would you?"

The girl wuirked an eyebrow. "No. Maybe someday, but I'm too young for that."

Dark Link raised his hands defensively. "Look, I wasn't calling you old." He placed his hand on his stomach. "It's just that I don't even remember the last time I've eaten anything."

The girl scratched her fin of an ear. "Well, that is absolutely horrible, but what does that have to do with me being a mother?"

Dark Link twisted his ear. "Uh, well, you see, I have a diet that usually consists of large amounts of breast milk."

The girl raised her eyebrow again. "Milk?"

Dark Link shifted his weight uneasily. "Well, it's what we had in the village." He looked up at the girl. "I'm not offending you, am I? Ootau said other races don't nurse their young for so long."

The girl pointed at Dark Link. "Well, I don't have any breast milk, but I can get you some milk."

Dark Link embraced the girl tightly. "Oh, please. I would be eternally grateful."

The girl looked down at Dark Link. "Um, okay, but I can't get it if you don't let me go."

Dark Link stood up. "Oh sure, sorry."

The girl pointed at Dark Link. "Okay, now stay right here." She walked towards the door. "Right there." She walked through the door.

Dark Link walked back to his island. "Okay." He leaned back into the tree. "Okay."

---

Okay, remember that Dark Link is a superweapon. He doesn't necessarily need to eat, drink, sleep, or even breathe like us.

And I didn't want to rush things with Ruto. That would destroy the drama.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The King is Mean

Dark Link looked up at the door as it opened. The pale blue girl from earlier walked in with her arms full of an assortment of things.

Dark Link rushed over and pulled one of the bottles out of her arms. "Oh, thank the goddesses!" He bit the cork off and started drinking. After a swallow, he paused and choked.

The girl tilted her head to one side. "Is something wrong?"

Dark Link lowered the empty bottle and swallowed heavily. "Well, it's milk... but it's a little different than what I'm used to."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Different how?"

Dark Link fiddled with the bottle. "Oh, just... different."

The girl offered a different object to Dark Link. "I'm not partial to milk either. Here try this."

Dark Link took the object and examined it. "What is it?"

The girl held up one to her face and smiled. "It's fish, silly. You eat it." With that, she swallowed the fish in her hand whole.

Dark Link looked at the fish in his hand. "Well, I can't say that there were any fish in the village." He looked at the fish uneasily. "And I've recently discovered that I don't need to eat."

The girl laughed. "Well, just try it. Trust me, it's good."

Dark Link slid the fish into his mouth, and his eyes grew wide. He swallowed and a smile grew across his face. "That's fantastic. I can't say I've ever eaten anything that good before." He ran over and started eating all the fish that the girl held. "Then again, most the food we ate was dried or sun-roasted."

The girl grinned uneasily and stepped back. "Um, right, I'm glad you like it, uh..."

Dark Link swallowed the last fish and sighed heavily in pleasure. "Dark Link."

The girl looked at Dark Link closely. "How peculiar."

Dark Link crossed his arms. "Well, I admit, it's not the fanciest name, but I like it." He paused and looked at the girl. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl blushed heavily. "Oh, how inappropriate of me. I should have started with a proper introduction." Her blush faded and she took a very boastful pose. "I'm Ruto, princess of the Zoras and envy of all things beautiful."

Dark Link cleaned out his ear with his little finger. "Strange. Zulu mentioned the Zoras. I don't believe she ever mentioned you, though."

Ruto folded her arms and pouted. "Well, I can't say that I've ever heard of you before, either." She raised an eyebrow. "But I have heard of Ganondorf, and you said you were taking orders from him."

Dark Link glared at the Zora princess. "Hey, I don't take orders from anybody." He shrugged. "Suggestions, opinions, fine. But never orders."

Ruto stared at Dark Link intently. "Curious, you're associated with Ganondorf, but you don't seem evil. A little bigheaded, but not evil."

Dark Link grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Hey, I never said I was evil. Just that I had to kill Link."

Ruto flinched. "And why, precisely, do you want to do that?"

Dark Link shrugged. "'Cause King Ganondorf told me to." He paused. "And I'm only listening to him because he stuck me in this room."

Ruto held out her arms. "But why? Ganondorf is so evil!"

Dark Link jumped. "Whoa, hold up! Since when was Ganondorf evil?" He spun his finger in he air. "A little eccentric, maybe. A little bossy; well, he's the king. But I'm not sure about evil."

Ruto glared Dark Link and jabbed a finger at his chest. "I'll have you know that he froze my entire kingdom into a living death. He's destroyed the Hyrule castle. Even the ranch where I got that milk from has been messed up by his cruelty."

Dark Link's eye twitched. "Wait, are we even talking about the same Ganondorf. The old fart who rules my village hardly ever snaps at anyone." He thought for a minute. "Well, Kosun said he killed people indiscriminately, but I always thought he was just a reckless thief who couldn't steal anything otherwise."

Ruto grabbed Dark Link by the shoulders, or she would have, had he not subconsciously turned so she'd miss. She looked up and huffed. "Aren't you listening to me! The only Ganondorf I know is the king of the Gerudo, and he's destroying all of Hyrule!" She sighed and sat down. "I wish Link were here."

Dark Link shrugged and made a face. "Link. Link. Link! What the heck is so speciak about Link that I've never heard about him?"

Ruto stood up. "Link is the one Ganondorf fears the most. You see, about six and a half years ago, he destroyed several of Ganondorf's most powerful curses." She sighed and blushed. "He was alos my fiancé." Her blush faded and she crossed her arms irately. "Then he disappeared. Dumped the Zora's Sapphire in the Temple of Time and disappeared."

Dark Link smirked. "Pfft. Some hero you got going there, leaving a nation in its darkest hour is just dandy."

Ruto glared at Dark Link. "I know he'll be back. The hero always has to come back."

Dark Link shrugged. "I guess so. Otherwise, I wouldn't be stuck in this oversized bathtub waiting for him."

Ruto stood numbly in silence. "Yeah, well, I should probably go now."

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said your kingdom was frozen over."

Ruto nodded. "That's why I need to go see about braking the curse."

Dark Link walked back to his tree. "Yeah, good luck with that. For now, I'm just going to stay here." He looked over at Ruto uncomfortably. "of course, you're always welcome to stay. I used to always be snuggled up with someone when I decided to sleep."

Ruto walked over to the door. "I'll keep that in mind." She walked through the door.

After Ruto left, Dark Link walked over to the edge of his island and looked down at his reflection. "So, I'm working for the villain and trying to kill the hero, huh?" He shook his head and laughed softly. "Everybody at the village is going to be disappointed in me."

---

Okay, so Dark Link and Ruto have finally introduced themselves to each other. There was even that tender moment at the end. Things should get more interesting (and more intense) from here.

BTW, if nobody realized, there was foreshadowing of some future events in that last paragraph.

Please enjoy and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: What is Love?

Ruto's visits continued for quite some time. She continued to bring Dark Link fish and several other food items, but she found it difficult to get any more milk for him, though. Dark Link just shrugged it off. One day, though, Ruto brought something very different.

Ruto walked into the Mirror Chamber, her arms full of slabs of wood and leather with paper bound inside.

Dark Link looked at the things in Ruto's arms. "What are those?"

Ruto looked at Dark Link and sweat-dropped. "Um, they're books."

Dark Link scratched his ear boredly. "And what's a book?" He pulled one of the books out of Ruto's arms and flipped through the pages. "Oh, I've seen these in Ganondorf's study. Says they're fulls of spells and stuff." He looked at the book for a minute or two before flipping it over his shoulder and onto the island. "But I've never had any use for them."

Ruto tensed slightly at the mention of Ganondorf. "Um, well, these books tell stories."

Dark Link looked at Ruto intently. "Stories?"

Ruto nodded. "Yes, you always seem so bored right when I come in, so I thought you'd like something to do."

Dark Link grinned as he started taking books from Ruto. "I like stories."

Ruto smiled too. "Good. So that means you can read?"

Dark Link laughed for a minute or so. Then his face became dead serious. "What's reading?"

Ruto's head drooped and she sweat-dropped heavily. She looked up again and sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

And so began the reading lessons of Dark Link. He stalled several times, but Ruto scolded him whenever she found herself reading alone. Dark Link, though, proved to be a fast learner and was soon able to read. After that, Dark Link usually had questions for Ruto about the contents in the books.

One day, Ruto just came around and lazed alongside Dark Link.

Dark Link looked up from his book and down at the Zora Princess. "Hey, Ruto."

Ruto opened one eye and looked up at the black-clad boy. "What is it, Dark Link?"

Dark Link shut the book in his hand. "Well, there's something that's come up in several stories, and it seems pretty important, so it's been bothering me that I have no idea what it is."

Ruto sat up and leaned against the tree. "And what is this important thing?"

Daek Link flipped through the pages blandly. "Well, all these characters seem to fall in love. What is love?"

Ruto's eyes grew wide, and she almost lost her balance. She looked up at Dark Link, slightly disheveled. "You grew up in a village of girls, and you have no idea what love is!?"

Dak Link's ears drooped slightly. "Uh, well, I can't say that it ever came up when I was talking with my friends."

Ruto blushed furiously and turned away from Dark Link, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, um, uh, um." Oh, what am I gonna say. I haven't really thought about it before. She looked back at Dark Link, then away again. "Well, love is... love is..." She continued rubbing her head until her eyes grew in an epiphany. She turned back to Dark Link. "Love is when you care about someone, and I mean a lot. You care about them so much, that you want to spend all your time with them, and you would never get tired of spending time with them."

"Oh." Dark Link opened his book up again and continued reading. After several minutes, he looked back at Ruto. "Ruto, do you love me?"

Ruto's face immediately turned scarlet. She coughed softly. "Um, why do you ask?"

Dark Link shrugged. "Well, it's just that you seem to spend a lot of time around here. You know, you keep saying that you need to save your kingdom and all, but you keep coming here, even after you gave me something to do with my time."

Ruto's blush only grew. "Well, it's not like you leave here."

Dark Link pointed at the door. "Yeah, I can't swim, and the only things in that room are a pair of waterfalls. How do you propose I leave." He settled back into the tree. "Besides, I'm fine here until Ganondorf gets bored and decides to let me out." He looked at Ruto. "Now, quit beating around the pond and answer the question."

Ruto blushed heavily and smiled gently. "Well." She turned away. "When you put it like that." She fiddled with her fingers. "Yes, I guess I do."

Dark Link moved so fast that Ruto didn't see him. He looked Ruto right in the face and smiled. "You know, I love you, too."

Before Ruto knew it, Dark Link leaned in and kissed her. She touched her lips as he pulled back. "What was that?"

Dark Link smiled. "A kiss." He paused. "Isn't that what lovers do? I mean, that's what the books say."

Ruto's blush spread across her whole body. "Um, well, yes." What is going on? Link never treated me like this. She looked up to see Dark Link was still looking at her.

Dark Link rubbed Ruto's head. "You should probably get going. Your kingdom needs you to break that curse."

Ruto stood up. "Right. Right." She walked over to the door and looked back. "I love you."

Dark Link smiled as he waved after Ruto. "Love you, too."

Ruto giggled. "Love you."

Dark Link nodded as he waved. "Love you."

Ruto peeked through thre door before it shut. "Love ya."

Dark Link sighed. "Yes, I love you, too. You can go now."

Ruto blushed. "Right. I'll be going now." The door closed behind her.

Dark Link nodded as he walked back to his tree. He sat down and opened another book. After several minutes, he held his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, does this mean I love all the girls back in the village?" He paused. "I'll have to think about that."

---

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's So Easy When You're Evil

Ganondorf was sitting in his throne room, planning his new command over the land of Hyrule, when he heard something coming from his observatory. He ran in the cluttered room to find an assortment of magical devices detecting a strange change in the atmosphere somewhere in his empire.

Ganondorf leaned over the instruments. "The Water Temple, huh?" He stood up and looked at another instrument. "I guess that little weapon of mine must have able to defeat Link." He sighed and sweat-dropped. "Even though that would be great and all, it'd be a little depressing to think that I went to all the trouble of making Phantom Ganon, only to have it destroyed so quickly by that blond twerp, when I could have just left that silly little Dark Link to do it." He started laughing, but soon stopped in thought. "Wait, that can't be right. Unless I've been sleeping for several weeks, Link shouldn't be anywhere near the Water Temple. Last I knew, he was just entering the Fire Temple."

Ganondorf stared over the devices again. "This deserves some looking into." He opened up a portal and stepped through it.

---

Dark Link was sitting on his little island, reading one of the stories Ruto had given him. It was no more than a simple fairy tale, but Ruto said it was his favorite, so he considered it his favorite, too.

"Strange. I don't remember leaving these books with you."

Dark Link, wide-eyed, jumped to his feet and turned around. "Oh, hey, King Ganondorf. I wasn't expecting you. So, does this mean that you're letting me out of here now?"

Ganondorf thumbed through A Guide to the Races of Hyrule. He looked up at Dark Link. "Well, that all depends. Have you met your goal?"

Dark Link paused. "Right. My goal. What was that again?"

Ganondorf's jaw dropped, and he was about to scream. Working on better judgment, he stopped and mockingly smiled. He patted Dark Link on the head. "Why, my poor, dear, sweet boy. These books must have made you forget why you were placed here." His eyes grew narrow. "Which was to destroy Link, of course."

Dark Link scratched his head and teasingly stuck out his tongue. "Oh, right, that goal."

Ganondorf sighed. "Well, if completing your goal isn't what's making you so happy, then what is?" He tried grabbing hold of Dark Link's shoulders to shake the young boy, but missed when Dark Link shifted to scratch his ear. He clutched his fists and pounded them to his sides. He glared down at Dark Link. "My instruments detected joy, so I demand to know why you are happy!"  
Dark Link cleaned his ear out with his small finger and examined it. After flicking the earwax away, he looked up at Ganondorf. He didn;t see the Gerudo King as much of a threat, but he knew that it also wasn't smart to antagonize him too much. "Oh, well, that's easy, Ganondorf. You see, I'm in love."

Ganondorf stared at Dark Link blankly. "You're in... You're in..." A smile cracked across his face. "You're in love!" His laughter echoed off the walls.

Dark Link's ears drooped as he blushed. A vein pulsed in his temple. "And just what, exactly, is so funny about being in love?"

Ganondorf wiped away a tear, having laughed too hard, and looked down at Dark Link, a broad smile still plastered across his face. "To put it simply, it's not possible. You don't have a heart to love."

Dark Link crossed his arms. "Well, you don't know everything." He glared at Ganondorf, pointing to himself. "I, in fact, am in love."

A laugh escaped from Ganondorf. He inhaled deeply before looking back at Dark Link. "All right, who are you in love with, then?"

Dark Link shrugged and scratched his cheek, his eyes shifting away from Ganondorf. "Well, it's not really any of your business... but it's Princess Ruto."

Ganondorf gasped in surprise one of the few times in his life. "Princess Ruto? But that's impossible! She was frozen in Zora's Domain with the rest of the Zoras."

Dark Link's eyes flared. He turned quickly and pointed an accusing finger at Ganondorf. "**Liar!** She's been with me for months!" He paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I think. It's really hard to tell how long I've been in here."

Ganondorf sneered. "Don't you **dare** talk to your **KING** in that tone of voice!" He made to backhand Dark Link.

Dark Link simply lifted arm, completing neutralizing the giant Gerudo's attack. "Listen here, I'll talk to you however I feel like. And you know what, I was really hoping Ruto was just exaggerating about what you had done to Hyrule, but you just proved everything she said to be true."

Ganondorf growled. "I see that you taught to reject me." He clamped his fist. _That bratty, little fish has made one of my most loyal servants arrogant to me, but this could prove to my advantage._ He released his fist and smiled warmly. He placed his hands together. "So you love Ruto, do you?" He laughed. "Then that should make you want to kill him all the more."

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Why, didn't you know? As soon as Link comes here, he'll take Ruto away."

Ruto's ears stood up erect. "No. Ruto loves me! Why should I even trust you? I already know you lied to me!"

Ganondorf tensed and punched Dark Link in the gut. Well, he tried, but Dark Link merely stopped it with his own hand.

Ganondorf sighed and laughed gently. "Well, so it would seem that I can't threaten you directly." He pulled his fist back and cracked his knuckles. "So, I'll just have to a little bit more incentive." His face finally turned evil in Dark Link's eyes. "If you let Link leave this chamber before your dying breath, then I'll kill the Zora girl so slowly and painfully that you'd wish you had killed her with your own bare hands."

Dark Link's eyes grew wide. "No!"

Ganondorf nodded, and his eyes shone. "Yes! And let's not forget that everyone in the village is just _dying_ to see you again."

Dark Link's knees went weak, and he slumped to the floor. "No. No. Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt anyone else."

Ganondorf smirked at the slumped figure. "Then do as I say, and kill Link." He paused in thought. "I'll even give you the power to do it."

The evil king placed his hand over Dark Link's head. Suddenly, a surge of energy traveled through the hand and into the shadow's being. The younger Gerudo man screamed in pain because of the intense power being passed to him. He could feel his warmth flow away as coldness was replacing it. When the energy flow ended, Dark Link fell flat in the water. He opened his eyes to see in the floor that his eyes so bloodshot that they were like fire, and his skin, hair, and clothes seethed with so much evil energy that now they were all black with the wretched power.

Ganondorf nodded. "That's all I need." He turned and summoned a dark portal. "Remember, kill Link, and Ruto is yours. Betray me, and your life will be nothing but an eternal nightmare of emotional pain." He walked through the portal back to his castle.

Dark Link just stood up on his hands and knees, looking at his cursed reflection. His mind was nothing now but two thoughts: _Kill Link_, and _Curse you, Ganondorf! _He slammed his hands on the floor in rage.

---

Ruto stood outside the door that led into the Mirror Chamber. She looked at the three jewels fused together with gold in her hands. "Today is the day." She smiled as she held the Zora Sapphire to her body. "And this time, I know it's real." She turned and opened the door.

As she walked through the door, Ruto cupped her hand to her mouth. "Hello! Dark Link, where are you?"

Silence.

Ruto giggled. "Okay, you must have found one interesting book. You usually tackle me by now."

Silence again.

Suddenly, Dark Link appeared out of the tree's shadow. "What do you want?"

Ruto stopped. "Um, Dark Link, it's me. Ruto?" She paused. "Are you doing something with your hair? I could have sworn it was red."

Dark Link crossed his arms. "And again I ask, what do you want?"

Ruto stepped back. "Are you okay?"

Dark Link stepped forward. "Oh, I'm more than okay."

Ruto shook her head. "No, you can't be Dark Link."

Dark Link walked closer. "Oh, but I'm afraid I am. I just gained the power to protect you now."  
Ruto found herself already against the wall. "It's impossible! Dark Link was a kind, caring, sweet, breast-loving young man." She pointed at Dark Link. "You're nothing more than evil incarnate."

Dark Link smirked cruelly. "You hurt me, Ruto. I'm only doing this for your own good."

Ruto shook her head as her hand searched for the door. She opened it just before Dark Link reached her.

Dark Link watched as the door slammed shut in front of him. His eye twitched slightly. "BLAST YOU, GANONDORF!!!!!" The exclamation echoed through the Mirror Chamber as Dark Link turned around and threw his sword. It stabbed through the tree perpendicularly as Dark Link raged over to grab it.

---

Okay, end of this chapter. It was long, I know.

Now, I realize the first question on everyone's mind: Why didn't Dark Link just kick Ganondorf's butt? Well, there are two reasons behind that. One, Ganondorf, canonically speaking, cannot be killed by anything other than the Master Sword. Dark Link's sword is a cheap knock-off, not even an actual Dark Master Sword, seeing how it was made by Ganondorf, so that wouldn't work. Two, Dark Link mentioned that he still respected Ganondorf in this chapter, so he wasn't going to automatically kill Ganondorf until he had true reason.

What's going to happen next? You'll have to read to find out.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Reflections

Link had been traveling through the Water Temple for quite some time. He panted as he entered a room with a pair of waterfalls. "I swear Navi. I'm getting a little sick of this place. Anymore of this up, down, up, down business, and I swear I'm going to be sick."

Navi fluttered around Link's head. What do you mean? I've traveling alongside you, and I don't feel the least bit sick."

Link jumped onto a platform that was going down and pulled out his hookshot. "Well, it's not like I fly around all day." He aimed for one of the elevators across the room.

Navi grabbed onto a lock of Link's hair as they started flying across the room. "Maybe so, but getting sick is a whole lot better than being fried."

Link put the hookshot back in his back. "I guess so." He paused as one off his ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"

Navi turned around a couple times. "Hear what?"

Link waited as the elevator approached the ledge. "It sounds like crying." He grabbed hold of the ledge and started to pull himself up. "You know, it's funny. It almost sounds like," he looked forward as he slid onto the edge. "Ruto!?!"

The Zora Princess looked up from where she sat, tears sliding down her face. She hopped up and ran forward. "Link? Is that really you?"

Link stood up and took a defensive stance. "Yeah. It's me." He swallowed lightly. "Say, you're not trying to marry me still, are you?"

Ruto froze slightly. "No." Tears started to tinge her eyes again.

Link tensed up. "Hey, no need to cry. I was just asking."

Ruto rubbed her eyes. "I know. It's not your fault." She swallowed her tears down. "Okay, give me a second." She breathed in deeply. "You see, I have a friend living here in the temple."

Link shrugged. "Well, what's wrong? Was your friend mean to you or something?"

Ruto started sobbing again. "I s-s-suppose you c-could say that." She swallowed again. "He's been cursed, I believe by Ganondorf." She started to fully cry. "Oh, if only I had broken that stupid curse sooner."

Link, tensed, gently took hold of Ruto's shoulders. "Ruto, I'm sure it's not your fault. But what exactly can I do."

Ruto nuzzled warmly into Link's chest. "I don't know. You've broken curses before. Can't you could do something?"

Link tenderly held Ruto out at arm's length. "I can see what I can do." He walked past the Zora girl and towards the door.

"Wait!"

Link paused and turned. "What is it, Ruto?"

Ruto, shaking, held a set of jewels out to Link. "Could you maybe take this to my friend. I don't know if it will help, but I'd like to try helping however I can."

Link took the jewels from Rutpo and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not still trying to marry me?"

Ruto laughed gently. "Same old Link." She stuck her tongue out at Link. "It would have been nice, but that's not the case now."

Link nodded. "Okay." He turned and walked through the door.

As Link walked into the next room, he noticed a few things. First, the floor was covered in water. He also noticed that the walls seemed to be made out of glowing glass.

Navi peeked out from under Link's hat. "I don't like this. Ruto was being awfully vague about this friend, and that curse must be pretty powerful. This place absolutely reeks of evil."

Link walked by the island, noticing the pile of books. He approached the other door and shook it a couple times. "Man, this thing is sealed pretty tight."

"So, you're Link."

Link froze at the coldness of the voice. He turned to see a young man completely dressed in black. The man's skin and hair were also black, and his eyes were redder than blood. A nasty-looking sword hung by his side.

_You know, that guy looks kind of familiar._ Link smiled and offered his hand. "Hey, you must be Ruto's friend."

Navi sweat-dropped and palmed her face. "Link, it's very good thing your naivety makes you so cute, or else it'd be doing nothing for you."

Link turned just before Dark Link tried to stab. The sword went straight behind him. "What? I don't see anything dangerous about this."

Navi just sweat-dropped heavier.

Dark Link's eyes grew redder. "You are a fool. I know who you are and why you are here. I am Dark Link, but you may refer to me as your Doom." He swung again at Link.

Link dodged by a hair's width. "Hey! What's the deal? I thought you were Ruto's friend. Then we could be friends, too."

Dark Link froze. _Friends?_ He looked at Link a minute. _He wants to be friends with me?_

Then Ganondorf's voice echoed through his head. "As soon as Link comes here, he'll take Ruto away."

Dark Link grew more enraged at the sound of the older Gerudo man's voice. He set forth at Link with a volley of sword swings, his light counterpart dodging by a fraction of an inch each time. He soon caught Link in a corner. "Any last words?"

Link paused, ignoring the implications of this question. He scratched his ear. "Well, there was something I came in here to do."

Navi palmed her face again. "Link, you are unbelievable."

"Oh, come on, I know that I don't have the best memory, but I'll remember it in just a minute." Link rapped his forehead a couple times.

Dark Link raised an eyebrow, frozen in confusion and humor.

Link's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that's right." He rustled in his pack for a minute. "Here we are." He pulled out an assortment of jewels from his pack.

Dark Link's eyes widened and paled as he gasped. "The Zora's Sapphire? But why? Why would she Ruto give it to you?"

Link turned the Zora's Sapphire to himself. "Well, seven years ago, I needed it to unlock the Door of Time." He grinned and turned it back to Dark Link. "Now, she gave it to me, so I could deliver it to you."

Dark Link flinched.

Link stepped forward. "Well? Go on, take it. It's yours."

Navi sighed. "Link, do you seriously think this will work?"

Link just kept walking forward, holding out the Zora's Sapphire.

Soon, Dark Link, trembling, reached out. As soon as he touched the sapphire, something inside him exploded. He fell to the ground, jewel in hand. He began shaking as warmth returned to his body. His clothes were still black, like they always had been, but his skin was fading to a dark choclate brown, and his hair started to shine red again.

Link looked over the fallen figure. "Are you okay?"

Dark Link opened his eyes, revealing only the irises to be blood red. He slowly stood up, shaking. "I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a long time."

Link smiled. "That's great to hear." He held out his hand to support Dark Link to his feet. "So, what's your name, friend?"

Dark Link breathed in slowly. "Dark Link."

Link shook his hand firmly. "Pleasure to meet you. It's always nice to meet a new friend."

Dark Link smiled gently. "Yes, it is always nice to have a new friend."

Suddenly, Ganondorf's echoed its way through Dark Link's head again. "If you let Link leave this chamber before your dying breath, then I'll kill the Zora girl so slowly and painfully that you'd wish you had killed her with your own bare hands."

Dark Link sulked slightly as he let his arm drop. "I'm sorry." He raised his sword again. "But one of us is going to have to die."

Link's ears drooped. "Say what?"  
Dark Link pulled his sword back. "If neither of us die, then Ganondorf will kill Ruto." His eyes glinted. "And I cannot allow that."

Link frowned slightly, but he drew his master sword. "Well, if there's really no way around it," he smiled as if this were a friendly competition, "then let's do it!" He ran forward to attack.

As Link and DarkLink collided, they matched each other move for move. Each strike only met an exact copy.

Link soon jumped back. "This isn't working." He sheathed the Master Sword and pulled out his bow. "But this might."

Arrows started flying across the room, but Dark Link merely parried them with movements that looked a lot like Link's archery movements.

Link paused when he found he was out of arrows. He pulled out a bomb and lit it. "Then let's try this." He threw the bomb towards Dark Link.

Dark Link silently caught the bomb and pitched it back in the exact same fashion as Link had.

Link jumped away just before the bomb exploded. He wasn't going to lose, even to a friend. He pulled his sword back and started building up energy. "This is all I can think of." He let loose with a vicious sword spin.

As the blue tornado swept forward, it came to meet a black one. The two twisters dueled fiercely, but neither made progress.

Link jumped back at the end of the spinning fight, panting. He stared at Dark Link curiously. "Why are you copying me?"

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "Copying you?"

Link nodded. "Yes, and it's a little annoying."

Dark Link just stood there. "Copying you?" It was then that his eyes grew with realization. Dark _Link_._ Mirror_ Chamber. His goal was solely to kill _Link_. His jaw dropped slightly. "I am you."

Navi sweat-dropped. "Gee, are both of you realizing this just now?"

Link raised his eyebrow. "I don't get it."

Dark Link's shoulders quivered as he looked at Link. "Tell me, do you have anyone that you love? Anyone?"

Link blushed at the awkward question. "Well, I don't know if she exactly likes me. But there is Princess Zelda."

Dark Link faltered. _He even loves a princess!_ He stared at Link for a minute, weighing his options. With difficulty, he dropped his sword. "Link, I now realize that I can't kill you." He fell to his knees. "Please, just end my existence."

Link flinched. "What?"

"Kill me." Dark Link spread his arms out and thrust his chest forward bravely. "Just kill me."

Link's hands started shaking. "I'm not sure if I can." His sword was rattling as he drew it. "I mean, are you sure?"

Dark Link bowed his head. "It is the only way."

Link gulped as he stepped closer.

Dark Link opened one of his eyes. "Oh, before you kill me, I have something to ask of you."

Link paused.

Dark Link gestured to the island. "There should be a book on top if the pile with a couple of letters inside the cover. One of the letters is for you. Could you, perhaps, take the other two to Ruto?"

Link nodded numbly.

Dark Link smiled gratefully. "Then I am ready." He closed his eyes and bowed his head again.

Link was shivering like mad as he approached the martyr. Tears were tipping his eyes as he raised his sword. After a minute, he sighed. "I can't."

Dark Link opened an eye and looked up. "What?"

Tears started spilling down Link's face. "I just can't do it. Why do you need to die?"

Dark Link shook his head, chuckling. "You just don't get it. I was never alive. I can't die. I can only cease to exist."

Link shook his head, tears streaming now. "I can't do it. Why does it have to be like this?"

Dark Link scowled. He stood up and glared at Link, eye-to-eye. "By the Triforce, Link!" Tears were spilling out of his eyes as well. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Someone needs to stop Ganondorf, and I can't! I don't know where to find him or how to beat him." He fell forward, his hands catching onto Link's shoulders. He was shaking violently. "I need you to do it in my place. Please, Link, I beg of you. Kill me, and go save Hyrule. Save your Zelda, and, if you get the chance, save my Ruto."

Link and Dark Link's tears melded for a moment. Link, staggering, raised the Master Sword. He swiftly plunged it into Dark Link's back.

Dark Link flinched from impact, but didn't cry in pain. Shadows spilled from the wound instead of blood. The young clone fell silently to the ground, smiling. "Thank you. Now go." His eyes started to glaze over. "Just now, I can see that door over there unlocking." He swallowed tenderly. "You may go where I wasn't allowed."

Link swallowed heavily. Before turning, he walked towards the island.

Navi fluttered like mad. "Link, what are you doing?"

Link picked up a small blue book from the top of the pile. "A promise is a promise." He pulled one of the letters out and stuck it in his pocket. He ran over to the door silently. As he walked through, he looked back. "And I don't know how yet, but I promise to bring you back."

Dark Link, though, wasn't watching his brother of light. He was laying in the water, caressing the Zora's Sapphire. He smiled gently as he continued to melt. "I'm sorry, Ruto, but I'm afraid I;m going to miss the wedding."

---

Link made quick work of Morpha and was soon traveling to the Chamber of Sages. "Man, Navi, I don't know about you, but that monster seemed pretty pathetic."

"Yeah, but your real challenge is coming up," replied Navi.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by-"

Link and Navi landed in front of the water symbol. Ruto was standing before them.

Link's eyes shrank. "Oh snap."

Ruto scratched her fin of an ear lightly. "Oh Link, it is good to see that you are all right." She swelled with pride. "I'm also glad to find out that I am the water sage." Her eyes dropped to the floor before looking back up at Link. "B-but what about Dark Link?"

Link sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid he died."

Ruto gasped.

Navi flew up beside Link. "Died? You two had to have been the biggest sob story of an assisted suicide of the millennium."

Ruto gasped louder.

Link swallowed, pulling at his collar. "Yeah, Dark Link had me kill him." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "He said that Ganondorf would kill you otherwise."

Ruto shook her head. Her tears were practically like waterfalls.

Link scratched the back of his head until something popped into his mind. "That's right." He reached into his pack and fiddled around for a minute. "Ah, here we are." He pulled out a small blue book with a letter peeking out of the top as a bookmark. He held them out to Ruto. "Dark Link told me to give these to you."

Ruto's tears receded a bit as she looked at the book. Shaking, she took it and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Link. At least now I know he accepted you as a friend."

Link embraced Ruto in a brotherly fashion. "It's going to be okay. I promise that I'll bring him back."

Ruto just sobbed quietly into Link's chest.

"Ahem."

Ruto and Link stepped back from each other, both blushing.

Darunia stood to the side of the two. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm spoiling something special here, but I think Ruto has something to give you, brother."

Ruto blushed even harder. "Right. Link, I now bless you with the Water Medallion and the power of all Water behind you."

Link reached up to accept the Water Medallion. A bright flash, and he was gone.

---

It was probably a month after the events in the Water Temple. Ruto was sitting on her bed, reading the same book she read every day. She couldn't help it. The fairy tale just reminded here of her time with Dark Link.

"Oh, Dark Link," she sighed as she finished the book for the umpteenth time.

Her eyes were soon caught by something. The letter Link had given her was sitting on the small table provided for her. She picked it up and, for the first time, tore open the seal. Her eyes began to pass over the writing.

Dearest Ruto,

If you have received this letter, then I am probably dead. I'm afraid I was a little too loyal to Ganondorf and allowed him to exploit it. I wish that you would forgive. I want you to know that there is nothing more that I would have liked to do than accept the Zora's Sapphire and be married to you. Remember that I will always you.

With love always,

Dark Link

P.S. This may seem irrelevant, but I can't help but remember what our first kiss was like. It tasted a lot like fish, only a lot, lot sweeter. Makes me a little upset that I never got to see what your breast milk tasted like.

Ruto blushed madly, but she couldn't help snickering. "That is so Dark Link." She sighed in joy. "I'm going to miss him so much."

---

Okay, end of chapter. But before anyone kills me, this is not the end of the story. It will continue with more chapters.

Also, I want to make this point. Ruto is a tomboy, and I am not saying she's a damsel in distress for not facing Dark Link herself. You have to remember that Link is a hero who was destined to defeat all foes, and Dark Link is a weapon who was designed to destroy all foes. They would stalemate, but destiny would have been against Ruto.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Triforce of Love

It had been a little under three months since the Water Temple incident. Link had thought Ganondorf had been crushed by his collapsing castle. Instead, he was now fighting the ever more feared Dark Beast Ganon. Running low on stamina and magical energy, he was now hiding behind giant boulder, catching his breath. "How am I supposed to beat this guy, Navi? It's impossible!"

Navi flittered around in frustration. "What do you mean impossible? I already told you to attack the tail, not to mention the fact that you have the Triforce of Courage."

As if one cue, Ganon roared tremendously. "Hero of Time, where are you? I thought you were the holder of the Triforce of Courage." He let out an echoing, guttural laugh. "Where's your courage now, hero?"

Link sighed and stared at Navi. "Look, I realize I'm the Hero of Time, some destined warrior, and all that, but I seriously don't see how I'm going to get through this."

Navi sweat-dropped. "What do you mean? Just run up and stab the tail. It's Ganon's weakest point."

Link ran his fingers through his exasperatedly. "Well, I'd have to get to the tail first, and I just can't seem to do it so well." He lowered his head and sighed. "I don't know. It just feels like I'm forgetting something."

"Forgetting something!" Navi flashed brightly. "What is there to forget? You have the Master Sword, the Light Arrows, my help, and Zelda's support."

Link looked up at Navi drearily. "Didn't you forget that Ganondorf just knocked the Master Sword out of my hands?"

"Whoop-de-doo. Just beat the snot out of Ganon so he'll lose his magic. It's not that hard."

Link sighed. "If only it was that easy." He looked up at the sky. "It just would be really helpful if I had another Triforce. The Triforce of Hope or something like that would be really nice."

Navi started flickering hazardously. "Link! Behind you!"

Link turned just in time to see Ganon lift up the boulder he had been hiding behind.

Ganon snarled with a terrible smile. "There you are!"

"Oh crap!" Link ran out of the way just as Ganon dropped the boulder back down. "So much for that."

Navi flittered in front of Link's face. "If you'd just turn and fight."

Link shook his head, breathing heavily. "I don't know if I can keep this up much longer. That guy just doesn't tire out as quickly as I expected." He faltered. "In fact, I think I'm gonna-" He tripped over a rock and fell.

Navi fluttered over Link. "Hey! Get up, Link! Get up!"

Link turned over on his back just to have a piece of paper fall on his face. "What's this?" He picked up and started reading.

Dear Link,

If you are reading, then I am probably dead. But at least I had the opportunity to be your friend.

Listen, Ruto told me a lot about you, but I'd like to tell you something about me. I have discovered Ganon's weakness. It may seem weird. It seemed weird to me at first, too, but I'll swear it's true.

Well, the first thing which I wondered about was that Ganondorf never tried to do anything while I lived in the Gerudo village. It might have been just propaganda or something, but it was still strange to me.

Then there was Ruto. She seemed to have a greater power over me than Ganondorf ever did, even to the point where protecting her was the only thing I could think of when Ganondorf had me under his spell.

Oh, why am I beating around the pond, it's love. Love is Ganondorf's weakness. It's the only thing I've ever seen him flinch at. All I know that, with love, one can never fall at Ganondorf's hands. Just remember to keep love alive.

That's pretty much it. I don't think I have much else to say.

Later. Well, maybe not.

Dark Link

Link skimmed over the letter again. "Love?" He looked over at Zelda. "Love?"

Navi flickered desperately. "Link, look out!"

Link pulled the paper down and rolled out of the way of Ganon's ax. His eyes glinted mysteriously as a wisp of black curled around him. "Love."

Suddenly, a black light shot out of Link's hand. It was in the shape of an upside-down triangle and was adjacent to the Triforce of Courage."

Navi fluttered around the beam. "What in the name of Din's Fire is this?"

Zelda gasped from the sidelines. "The Triforce of Love? But I thought it was only a myth!"

Ganon's eyes shrank. "WHAT!?!?!"

Link grinned as the surprised Ganon's wall of fire phased out of existence. With renewed energy, he ran over and grabbed the Master Sword. He leapt back just before the fire started to burn again. He held the sword up, prepared to fight. "Ganondorrf! You have hurt the land I love, but, more importantly, you have hurt the people I love."

Ganon had recovered from his shock. He pulled his axes back to attack, but faltered. He looked down to see that Link had stabbed him in the gut.

Link withdrew his blade. "That was for the Kokiri, whose forest you corrupted." He slashed across the beast's torso. "That was for the Gorons, who you threatened and tormented." He slashed again. "That was for the Zora's, who were frozen by your evil."

Ganon snarled, wrath flooding out of him like crazy. He plunged his axes down for an impaling slam.

Link, however. Jumped out of the way. He hopped onto Ganon's arm and ran up to the shoulder, jumped over, and stabbed Ganon in the back. "That was for the Shiekah, who you hunted to near extinction." As soon as he landed on the ground, he turned around and stabbed the sensitive tip of Ganon's tail. "That was for the Gerudos, who you tyrannically ruled over."

Navi flew up beside Link's face. "Where the heck did you learn that? I've never seen those moves before."

Link panted slightly. "I don't know, but it feels natural for some reason."

Ganon turned to face his prey. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils narrowed, and his teeth lusted for the flesh of Link. The monster swung his head down for a bite, only to come up again, unvictorious and with a new wound, dripping with fresh, crimson blood.

Link wiped the blood off his sword. "That was for the Hylians, the folks of LonLon Ranch, the late king, and Princess Zelda." He took out his bow and nocked an arrow. The head of the arrow began to glow with a violent light, and, with the release of the string, it flew straight into the gash on the monster's face. This caused the beast to raise his head in a howl of pain. "That was for Hyrule, the land you corrupted and destroyed." He nocked another Light Arrow and shot it into Ganon's heart. "That was for my mother, who I never got to meet because you killed her, you abominable swine."

Ganon dropped his blades, clutched his hand over his heart, and collapsed onto his stomach. He still flailed in attempts to attack, and howled terrible curses and threats to Link's life.

Suddenly, Zelda, using her magic, shot a beam of light magic and bound the monstrosity, to keep Ganon subdued. "Link, now!" She raised her face to the sky. "Sages, be ready!"

Link nodded as he sauntered over to the flailing Ganon. The dark wisp from earlier curled around the Master Sword, turning it into a black, fierce-edged version of the original.

When Link was beside Ganon's head, he knelt down so he could stare into the beast's eye. His voice lowered nearly a full octave. "My name is Link. Because of you, I had to kill my brother." His eyes glinted fiercely. "Prepare to die." In one fluid motion, he stood up and shoved the Dark Master Sword straight into Ganon's head. He could feel the power of darkness seep into his enemy.

Ganon flailed one last time and froze. The carcass shattered into darkness and light, leaving Ganondorf's body.

Zelda nodded. "Sages! Begin Ganon's imprisonment now!"

---

Cliffhanger. Okay, I'm sure there are going to be people asking why Link starred in this chapter. Well, this is to lead to the event that brings Dark Link back.

Something else, I don't want to hear any lip about the Triforce of Love. Love is a very powerful element, and seeing how Dark Link's life revolved around girls, it seemed like the best concept to compliment him.

There will be more story, so stay tuned, and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Rebirth of a Hylian?

As Ganondorf rose to his prison, he yelled, "Curse you Link! Curse you sages! I shall be back! Then, I'll destroy both the land of Hyrule and your descendants, without mercy!" Ganondorf entered the portal, and the dimensional hole collapsed within itself.

Link stood there, looking at the portal the portal was just seconds ago. He had won, but he still had one thing to do.

Zelda walked up next to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time for you to go home, to your own time."

Link took out his Mirror Shield and stared at his reflection. He shook his head. "No. I made a promise, and I plan on keeping it."

Zelda nodded gently. "I understand." She turned to look at the sky. "Sages, Link has done so much for our land, I believe we can grant him this one wish."

Rauru walked up. "I suppose you're right."

The other sages came close to Link, Zelda, and Rauru.

Princess Zelda took the Mirror Shield from Link, walked a few paces away, and turned to face him again. She lifted her face to the sky and cried, "Oh Golden Goddesses, we ask thee, if thou seest fit, to restore he who was lost because of Ganondorf's evil."

A pillar of light shone down from the heavens until it reached the place Link was standing. Then the tanned body of Dark Link floated gently down in the light until it laid in Link's arms.

Link looked up and stared at Zelda in confusion, with the shadowy Gerudo/Hylian's body laying limply in his arms. "But he's still dead."

Zelda shook her head. "Oh Link, even though he may look real, Dark Link is still only a shadow. There is still much to give him, if he is to truly live."

Impa walked forward from the group of sages and placed her hand on the body."I give the gift of reality, so this young shadow may live as flesh and blood." She looked at Link. "He was the product of a Sheikah spell, after all. I can tell."

Next, Nabooru walked up and placed her hand with Impa's."I grant the spirit of freedom, so this boy may be free to live life as he chooses." She looked down at Dark Link. "I never got to meet him for real, anyways.

Rauru came forward and joined the two women. "I grant the gift of redemption, so this lad may no more be haunted by the evils of his past."

Saria placed her little hand in with the others."I give the gifts of innocence and friendship, so this guy may feel his inner child and enjoy his life with others."

Darunia placed his giant hand on Saria's."I give this brother the gifts of the warmth of emotion and brotherly love, so this boy may live life in peace with others."

All eyes turned to Ruto as she finally walked up and joined her hand with the others'. She looked at everyone, with tears of joy in her eyes. She looked at the Dark Link's face. "I give the gifts of memory and love, so this man can have a life of fulfillment and joy."

Zelda placed her hand, with the Triforce of Wisdom shining, on top of the rest. "Now, I grant thee back thy soul, so you may finally live again."

A ball of energy formed above the group. Rays of energy came from the connected hands and filled the sphere. The Triforce of Love floated from Link and fused with the rest of the energy. The ball of magical power then descended slowly until it merged itself into the chest of Dark Link.

After the soul had been restored, Dark Link still appeared dead. Suddenly, he drew breath, and his eyes fluttered open. Dark Link was alive! The sages removed their hands and cheered for their success.

Dark Link looked around at the celebrating sages. His eyes met Link's. "Am I alive?"

"Yes," Link answered, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Okay, two things: First, this is amazing." Dark Link looked at Link's hands. "Second, put me down please."

Link, slightly blushing in embarrassment, placed his brother of darkness on the ground.

Dark Link suddenly grabbed his chest and winced.

"Are you okay?" Link asked in panic.

Dark Link winced again."I don't know. There's something in me that feels new, that feels both terrible and great."

"That would be," Link started while trying to think of an answer, "a heart?"

"A heart?" Dark Link paused. "Ganondorf said I didn't have a heart." He placed a hand over his chest. "So then, I'm real?"

Link nodded to his dark brother. "I think so"

Dark Link's face suddenly turned to a serious expression. "Show me."

Link staggered back. "What?"

"Show me," Dark Link ordered. "Swing your sword at me."

Both of Link's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Slash me with your sword!"

Link was unsure, but he wasn't going to ignore the request of his dark brother. He took the Master Sword and swung it.

Dark Link staggered as the sword sliced him.

"Dark Link!" all the sages yelled in horror.

Even though Dark Link was severely injured, he was laughing with pleasure while he was holding his newly wounded shoulder. "It's true. I'm real! I have blood. I have a heart. And this sensation? Can it be? Pain? I've never felt pain before." He paused. "Well, emotional pain, yes, but not physical."

Link stared at his new companion in disbelief. "O-okay."

"Yea! I'm a real boy! I'm alive! I'm free!" Dark Link tried to do a cartwheel in joy, but he collapsed on his gashed shoulder. "Ouch."

Zelda stomped over to the two Links. "You idiot!" She shook her head and sighed. "Here, let me see that." She took Dark Link's wound in her hand and healed it with her magic. "That was really stupid of you."

Dark Link stood up, feeling where the gash had been. "I don't care. I'm alive, and I'm real."

"Yes you are," came a familiar voice from behind the shadowy Hylian.

"Ruto?" Dark Link said in a hopeful tone as he turned around. "Ruto!"

"Dark Link!" Ruto cried.

The dark Hylian and the Zora princess joined together in a romantic embrace and a loving kiss. The two lovers had been apart so long, neither wanted to be separated again.

"Ahem," Rauru coughed signally.

Dark Link and Ruto separated to adhere to the elder's tone.

Everyone else applauded and cheered, with Nabooru letting out a whistle.

Zelda then took Link by the hand and led him away from the crowd. "I believe it is time you returned to your own time and live your life," she said.

Link tried to pull away. "But I want to see the wedding."

"Don't worry, you'll see the wedding soon enough." Zelda gave Link a knowing look.

Before Link could ask what she meant, Zelda took the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time. Link was hurtled through the time stream.

---

Yeah, Dark Link's back, but what will happen now? Wait and read to find out.

Until then, please review.

I swear the next chapters will be better.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rise of a New King

Dark Link watched from amongst the sages as Link and Zelda left. He raised a curious eyebrow, when everything around him started to glow. He looked around as he started floating up. "What's going on?"

"You're being banished like Ganondorf!"

Dark Link turned around. "What? Banished? Who are you? Why are you banishing me?"

There was a quick punch sound, and the first voice let out an "Oof!"

"Din, don't be mean. He's already had it rough as it is." A sigh. "Could you turn off the bright lights, Farore? You can't see anything correctly like this."

"Okay."

The whiteness faded. Laying on a couch was a woman dressed in blue. A girl with a green dress and two large green buns sat at a table nearby, a large book in her hands. Another woman, dressed in red, sat in a rocking chair of some sort, leaning as far back as possible without falling.

Dark Link looked between the three women. "Okay, I've known a lot of girls in my time, but I don't think we've met yet."

The woman in red huffed. "Figures. We just give you life, and you don't remember us."

The woman in blue rolled her eyes. "Din, you don't need to scold him. It's not like a whole lot of people have seen us."

The woman in red, Din presumably, waved her hand in the air flippantly. "The kid should learn, then, Nayru."

Nayru, the woman in blue, sat up slowly. "Very well." She looked at Dark Link. "Well, child, we are the Goddesses of Hyrule. I'm Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom."

Din jumped up, flames whirling around her feet. "Name's Din. I'm the Goddess of Power."

The girl in green waved from the table. "And I'm Farore, Goddess of Courage."

Nayru paused as she looked at Dark Link. "But you're the holder of the Triforce of Love." She blinked blankly a couple times. "Farore, whatever happened to the Goddess of Love?"

Farore flipped through a couple pages in her book. "Well, most Hylians now attribute that title to you, seeing how your defensive magic is referred to as Nayru's Love." She flipped over a couple more pages. "But if you mean Kowakky, she went off to overlook some other country. Said she was getting bored because we didn't let her do a whole lot."

Din raised an eyebrow. "There was a fourth one of us?"

Nayru and Farore sweat-dropped.

Dark Link quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, so you're goddesses. But why do you want to see me? Shouldn't you have chosen Link? I mean, he is the one who just saved Hyrule."

Nayru yawned and lounged back. "Not in particularly." She pulled out a harp and plucked a couple strings. "You see, he asked us to make you into a real being."

Dark Link nodded. "Yeah. I can see that."

Din jumped forward. "Bah! Quit beating around the bush Nayru!" She turned to Dark Link, her eyes aflame. "The point is that the two of you messed up everything!"

Dark Link stepped back. "What? But I didn't even do anything. Link saved the day, so what did he do wrong."

Nayru walked over and smacked Din over the head. "What she means is that due to Ganondorf being eliminated from reality and your becoming part of it, the world will be a little awry."

Din turned to Nayru. "A little? We're talking about having to transform the whole of history! What do you propose we do?"

Nayru turned to Din. "If you simply learned the definition of patience sister, you would have figured it out on your own. We just send this boy back in time to live life as a Gerudo."

Dark Link looked at the two questioningly. "But I already am a Gerudo."

Both of the goddesses shrugged.

Nayru shook her head. "I mean, from the time you were an infant."

Din frowned. "And how is he going to end up with the Gerudos? He's technically Hylian, and it's not like Ganondorf is going to be around to chase his and Link's mom around."

Nayru inhaled deeply. "It's simple. Divine inspiration. We simply give their mother a message that the two boys are part of destiny and must be placed in the two homes they know. All the rest of the events will play themselves out."

Din stared at Nayru for a moment. "And how are we supposed to do this?"

Nayru held up her harp. "The way we solve everything."

Din sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to need a lot of room for this one."

Nayru walked back to her couch and sat down. "Such a drama queen." She flicked a couple strings and started to vocalize.

Din started tapping to the rhythm of the harp's music.

Dark Link held up his hands. "Wait a minute! What are you two doing?"

Din almost fell over. She glared at Dark Link and walked up to him. "We're a singer and a dancer, here, you brat!" She cracked her knuckles. "If you don't like it, I could always punch you back eighteen years."

Nayru huffed. "Din, you know that won't work. He'll just be sent back in time, not age."

Din growled as she walked away from Dark Link. "Fine." She turned to glare at Dark Link again. "But there better not be any more interruptions."

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do your little goddess mumbo jumbo. I'm getting a little tired of being trapped in the middle of things."

Nayru smiled. "You won't have to worry about that. You won't ever remember it." Her eyes glinted. "In fact, you won't remember anything."

Dark Link flinched. "What?"

Nayru just smiled and began to sing. Din started dancing. It was slow at first, but everything started to speed up.

Dark Link felt himself spinning around faster and faster. Everything started to pale to white, fading into black afterwards.

After Dark Link disappeared, Nayru turned back to Farore. "So, is everything set?"

Farore nodded as writing appeared on a blank page. "This timeline of Dark Link has been sealed away. The biggest secret of all time, and only the Hero of Time will know it."

Nayru nodded. "As it should be."

---

Lights started going off throughout the Gerudo village as crying was heard. Several warriors jumped their way through the grounds.

One of the Gerudo picked up a small bundle near the mouth of the path to their village.

All but the crying went silent as a Gerudo warrior in distinguished garments walked forward. She pointed at the bundle. "What is it, Abula?"

The warrior looked up. "It's a baby, Nabooru."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Hylian?"

Abula stood silently for a moment. "I-I would guess, but it almost looks Gerudo born."

Nabooru thrust her hands forward and stole the baby from Abula. Her eyes widened as she saw the red hair and tanned skin.

The baby's crying died down, and the baby opened its eyes, revealing them to be red.

Nabooru frowned. "I don't like this. This may be a Sheikah trick."

"Um, Nabooru?"

Nabooru's head snapped to the direction of the voice. "What is it, Vuturu?"

Vuturu, a Gerudo with a distinctively larger bust than her peers, stood forward. She gestured silently for a moment before saying, "Well, it's just that Ganondorf disappeared into the desert not so long ago."

Nabooru snorted. "And what about it?"

Vuturu gulped and sweat-dropped. "Well, it's just that we have no king, and we were not expecting one for more than fifty years." She fiddled with her fingers. "What if this is a gift from the goddesses?"

Nabooru raised her eyebrow. "You mean a replacement for Ganondorf."

Vuturu held her hands up defensively. "No. No, nothing like that. I was thinking that, without any real male influence, he would actually be a king of the people."

Nabooru glowered for a moment, but soon smiled. "That is not a half-bad idea."

Vuturu raised her hand. "I could always take him in."

Nabooru laughed. "Nonsense. You already have two daughters, and another one coming." She looked down at Dark Link. "Besides, I think he should be the tribe's child."

Another Gerudo raised her hand. "Who will he stay with, Nabooru?"

Nabooru smiled. "Everyone, Brigga. Everyone." She paused. "But I think we should let his main home be with Zulu. She's works to hard to ever actually start a family, and she has always wanted a child." She handed the baby to one of the younger Gerudo warriors. "Take him to Zulu's house, Pikatti. And I mean, Zulu's house, not yours."

Zulu nodded and jumped into the night.  
Nabooru yawned. "The rest of you, unless on guard duty, I want you to go to bed. Things are going to get real tiring tomorrow.

---

No, the story's not over yet. I had to take a little time to figure out how to answer the space-time continuum, but goddesses are always a nice way to cheat.

I'll write again soon, and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Reunion of Lovers

Dark Link followed closely behind Zulu. He looked to either side of him, seeing only a river and a cliff. "What are we doing here, Zulu? I didn't go hiking for a week just to drown."

Zulu shook her head and laughed. "I taught you how to swim. You won't drown."

The nine-year-old ran up so he was walking alongside the woman. "Still, this place is so strange."

Zulu nodded. "Zoras wouldn't do well in a desert. Their species needs water."

Dark Link looked up at Zulu and blinked. "Then why have them as allies?"

Zulu stopped in front of a waterfall. "One, as future king of the Gerudo, you will need to learn diplomacy. Two, if there ever is war in Hyrul, it would be nice to have an ally that makes up for our weaknesses." She turned to the waterfall and whistled a melody. "Three, the Gorons tend to be hostile to our kind." She jumped over to the new stone shelf.

Dark Link jumped over to Zulu and looked around. They were now in a cave that was nothing but narrow stone bridges and a massive lake. He clung close to the Zulu.

A man with a fish tail sticking out of his head and fins on his arms walked up to the two Gerudo. "Hey, Zulu. It's been a while since I've seen you around."

Zulu nodded. "Yes, Jalen, I just needed to get my companion ready for the this meeting."

Jalen looked down at Dark Link. "So this kid is your king?"

Dark Link huffed. "Yes, I'm the Gerudo king."

Zulu placed a hand on Dark Link's head. "Remember, manners." She turned to Julen. "Trust me, you don't want him riled. He's too strong to beat and nearly impossible to hit."

Jalen gave a low whistle. "Well then, I suppose I ought to lead you two to our king before his royal shortness gets impatient." He turned and started walking up the stone path.

Zulu walked ahead, Dark Link following behind, grumbling.

Within a few short moments, the three were in the Zora throne room. A massive Zora stood on a stone ledge, a young Zora girl beside him.

Zulu bowed to King Zora. "Hail, King Zora."

King Zora looked down at the two. "Well, Hello, Ambassador Zulu. Who is this that you bring?"

"This is Dark Link, the future king of the Gerudo." She turned to Dark Link. "All right. Now, what do you say?"

Dark Link stepped forward. He took a deep breath and pointed at King Zora. "You're really fat."

King Zora, Zulu, and Jalen all jumped.

The Gerudo woman turned to Dark Link. "That's not what you're supposed to s-" Dark Link had disappeared.

He reappeared next to the small Zora girl, kneeling so that he was eye-level with her chest. "How old are you?"

The Zora girl stared confusedly at the Gerudo boy. "Nine."

Dark Link stood up. He was the same height as the girl. "And you're all ready starting to grow breasts? Wow, that's impressive."

The girl blushed, a large vein pulsing in her forehead. She would have punched Dark Link, had he not turned to talk to Zulu.

Dark Link waved to Zulu. "Say, this is that Princess Ruto person you keep telling me about, right?"

Zulu palmed her face. "Yes, that's her. Please, your highness, would you come down and mind your manners."

Dark Link jumped off the ledge, leaving Ruto to punch at empty air.

Zulu bowed before King Zora. "Please, forgive him. He's not the best behaved child."

King Zora laughed. "Oh, calm down. Children will be children. I've been called a whole lot worse than fat, too mind you." He twirled one of his mustache-like gills. "And I can't say I reacted to differently when I was a teenager and first met the Gerudo."

Zulu blushed lightly. "Yes, well, still, I apologize." She turned to Dark Link. "Now, you apologize to Princess Ruto."

Dark Link looked up at Zulu. "Why? I gave her a compliment."

Zulu sweat-dropped. "Maybe so, but not all races are that comfortable with that topic."

Dark Link shrugged. "Okay." He jumped back up beside Ruto. "Look, I'm sorry if I-" He paused and blinked a couple times. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Ruto paused and stared back. "You know, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Dark Link rested his head to one side. "Almost like some dream. I think you were a bit older, though."

Ruto blushed heavily. "Yes, and a guy who looked like you was interested in my breasts as well." She blushed harder and looked away. "It just unnerved me a little with how much you reminded me of him."

Dark Link took a hold of Ruto's farthest chin. "Yes, and I think I remember something else."

Ruto took a sidelong glance at Dark Link. "What?"

Dark Link pulled Ruto's face to meet his. "This." He kissed her softly on the lips."

Ruto began to blush all over her body.

Dark Link grinned. "Yeah, you reacted just like that in the dream, too."

King Zora smiled down at Zulu. "Well, it looks like plans are going along well."

Zulu nodded. "I think this peace proposal will go just nicely."

When Ruto's blush cleared, the Zora princess shook her head. "I remember something else, too."

Dark Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's that?"

Ruto poked Dark Link on the nose. "I'll be right back." She ran out of the throne room and was back in several minutes. She held a set of gems embroidered in gold out to Dark Link.

Dark Link took hold of the jewel and pulled it towards him. "Hey, I remember this, too."

Ruto swayed a little. "Do you want it?"

Dark Link looked up. "You're just going to give this to me?"

Ruto blushed and nodded.

Dark Link smiled. "Then I accept."

Jalen almost fell over, King Zora gaped, and Zulu started sweating like crazy.

Zuku pointed at the two nine-year-olds. "That went a little faster than I expected."

Ruto smiled back at Dark Link. "Oh, I'm so happy. This means we're engaged to marry!"

Dark Link blinked a couple times. "Engaged?" He turned towards Zulu. "Hey, Zulu, if I'm engaged, does this mean I don't get to have a harem?"

Zulu almost melted into sweat as she turned to King Zora. She started bowing and bowing. "I'm so sorry. It's a cultural thing. What, with one male to a hundred females, a king's harem of ten isn't too unnatural."

Ruto raised an eyebrow to Dark Link. "A harem?" She tapped her foot lightly. "You mean like I'd have to share you with other women?"

Dark Link nodded. "Yeah, I hear girls tend to get along real well in these things. I don't exactly know much more about a harem than that several girls marry a single man."

Ruto poked Dark Link in the chest. "I will be the most beautiful one in this harem, right?"

Dark Link grinned. "Well, you certainly do have an exotic appearance."

Zulu now turned and pointed an accusing finger at King Zora. "How in blazes does Ruto know what a harem is? Zoras aren't polygamists!"

King Zora started sweating, blubbering unintelligible gibberish.

---

Okay, one more chapter after this. The only real question that I think I need to answer here is how a marriage between a fish and a desert dweller would work. Simple, just build another community bath-like thing, or place the castle on that island in Lake Hylia, a meeting point that connects to Zora's Domain and is near the Gerudo desert.

Hope you like, and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Reunion of Brothers

Link landed squarely in the Temple of Time, having returned to his ten-year-old self. He looked around and sighed. "Well, I guess that's the end of that."

Navi nodded. "And that's the end of us."

Link whipped towards Navi. "Say, what?"

Navi nodded again. "I have to go take care of the Deku sprout. I'll also need to make sure that he'll grow up to know all there is about being the future Great Deku Tree."

Link shifted his weight unseasily. "Okay."

Navi fluttered down to Link's shoulder. "Hey, don't be like that." She patted Link's cheek. "You should probably go see Zelda and tell her about the whole thing."

Link nodded. "Okay."

Navi flew off of Link's shoulder. "Toodles." She flew out of the highest window in the Temple of Time.

Link turned and ran towards the Temple of Time's door.

---

Link walked into the Hyrule Castle's courtyard. He walked up to the pedestal on the far end of the garden. "Hey, Zelda."

Zelda turned around. She clasped her hands. "Oh, Link, we are successful."

Link paused. "How did you know? I mean, I guess you might know because of the future deal and... but how do you know everything's all tight?"

Zelda giggled. "Because, Ganondorf is no more." She pointed in the window look for yourself."

Link climbed up the pedestal and looked through the stained glass window. Inside, a bot about his age with red hair and tanned skin was walking up to the King of Hyrule, a Gerudo following close behind.

Link blinked a couple times as he looked closer. "It can't be."

Zelda looked in alongside Link. "What can't be, Link?"

Without a word, Link jumped and crashed through the window.

Everyone in the king's court, including the two visitors, turned to look at the intruder. Zelda stood beside the window.

The King of Hyrule cleared his throat. "What is the meaning of this?"

Link jumped up and ran up to Dark Link. "Brother!"

Dark Link blinked a couple times as the blond boy started to shake hands with him. "Brother?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, don't you remember?"

Dark Link blinked again. "But I look nothing like you."

Dark Link's escort walked up to the two and looked between them. "Actually, chromatic differences aside, you two look pretty much the same."

Dark Link turned to the Gerudo woman. "But how is that possible?"

The escort rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you were adopted."

Dark Link nodded. "I know that." He gestured to Link. "But still..."

Link notibed the Zora's sapphire hanging around Dark Link's neck. _So that's what Zeldda meant about the wedding._ He let go of Dark Link's hands and laughed. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten a little overexcited. He paused. "Oh, what about this?" He held up his hand, a small golden triangle glowing on it."

Dark Link held up his hand, showing a black upside down triangle. He looked between the two hands. "Well, what do you know. I guess we are brothers."

Link nodded excitedly. "Come on, let's play."

The Gerudo escort gestured to the King of Hyrule . "But this is supposed to be an important royal meeting."

The King of Hyrule waved his hand passively. "He's just a kid. Let them play."

Link smiled as he grabbed onto Link's hand the two started laughing as they ran and jumped out of the window.

The King of Hyrule stood up. "But you two are going to take care of that window!"

Link just laughed as he grabbed onto Zelda's hand. He continued to run, looking forward to a life with a love and a new brother, friend, and rival.

The End

---

Okay, end of story. It was probably one of my longest, too. I hope you all enjoyed it.

People might be asking about the mother, and seriously, I don't know. I didn't really have a whole lot to work with to figure that one out.

Anyways, maybe I'll see you a later.

Enjoy and Review,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
